Et si ils n'étaient pas mort?
by karuin
Summary: Et si Voldemort n'avais pas frappé? rien n'aurais changer , Harry va bientot venir au monde donc je prévois que Voldemort ne les tueras pas ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il ne seras pas la pour autant! l'histoire de Sirius , Remus , James et Peter jusqua Har
1. Chapter 1

**Et si ils n'étaient pas morts?**

_Alors oubliez tout ce que vous savez des maraudeurs depuis la mort des parents a Harry … je réinvente, et si il n'était pas mort? Lily et James ont toujours Harry, Sirius n'est pas a Askaban, Peter n'est pas un traître … et Remus et bien, il ne vit pas la mort de ces amis . Enfin lisez mon prologue pour mieux comprendre. Ps … faites attentions entre certain chapitre il ce peut que l'histoire avance plus vite, je vous le dirais quand je ferais un saut _

_Remarquez aussi, très important qu'a chaque chapitre je me met dans la peau d'un personnage le premier chapitre c'est Remus et quelque fois je reviendrez a la normal et je ferais parlez les 4 … pour quand j'utilise un des personnages en particulier je dois parlez au je , c'est la première fois soyez indulgent XD_

_Et je me dis qu'ils ont environ 19 ans_

_**Prologue :**_

_James, Sirius, Peter et Remus ont terminé leurs études à Poudlard. James étudie pour devenir un grand Horor, Sirius est devenue Reporter a la Gazette du sorcier (petit tripe pour moi même XD) Remus est devenue professeur a poudlard (rapidement puisqu'il n'y avait pas de prof XD) et Peter, est encore indécis. James et Lily viennent d'avoir un enfant. Toujours cette même amitié inébranlable unis les maraudeurs. Et ces ici que commence mon histoire …_

**Chapitre 1 : Un groupe de Protection (Remus)**

-Moi je l'appellerais bien ''James Jr '' sa fait classe!

Voilà qu'elle était la discutions des 4 maraudeurs en apprennent que Lily était enceinte, nous avions tous très bien réagis face a cette nouvelle et James était radieux même si Sirius répétait a qui voulait bien l'entendre (a ceux qui ne voulait pas aussi) que James serais le pire père de tout l'univers. (Méchant vous direz … Ha mais il ne le pense pas!)Mais nous savions tous dans notre fort intérieur que James et Lily aurais un enfant bien avant nous (peut-être parce qu'ils forme un couple qui sait …) et la question était, comment appeler ce jeune garçon? (Dumbledor nous avait dit que c'était un garçon, oui il est très fort!) James n'était jamais sérieux évidement tout comme Sirius, moi je cherchais une bonne idée et Peter nous écoutait tout simplement. Bref ce seul sujet nous faisait nous amusé comme des vrais enfants (vous vous imaginez bien comment nous sommes maintenant!) même si nous savions que la dure réalité nous rattrapait bien vite. Nous nous rendions a Poudlard pour la première fois depuis notre dernière année, Dumbledor nous avait convoquer et nous ne savions pas pourquoi, James avait même du prendre une journée de congé, comme Sirius, Peter ne travaillait pas et moi non plus, ce n'était pas par mauvaise volonté puisque personne ne voulait me donné de boulot!

Nous arrivâmes finalement a l'école, heureux de retrouver ce qui fut notre jeunesse (bon nous ne sommes pas bien vieux mais vous savez ce que je veut dire!)Après avoir parcourue les couloir nous arrivons enfin dans le bureau de dumbledor surprit d'i trouver Severus Rogue, malgré ma surprise je pus voir le visage de Sirius et James s'illumine (attention, quand je dit s'illuminer ce n'est pas par bonheur, la vue de Severus leurs avait plutôt évoquer de bon souvenir … a moi aussi mais j'ai décider de m'abstenir de tout commentaire)Severus décida de ne pas réagir lui non plus mais il semblait légèrement au bord d'une crise de colère qui lui ressemblait bien …(a en juger par son visage rouge ce ne serais pas la première)après ce qui sembla une éternité Dumbledor décida enfin de ce lever et prit la parole :

-Bonjour, je suis content de vous revoir même si ce n'est pas pour des nouvelles des plus joyeuses … Comme vous le savez déjà Voldemort n'est pas des plus inactifs ces derniers temps et comme le ministère de la magie ne semble pas réagir j'ai décider de faire ma propre intervention …

Rogue le coupa de sa voix et son expression la plus glaciale :

-Que voulez vous dire?

Dumbledor ouvrit la bouche mais Sirius répondit à sa place, un sourire malveillant sur les lèvres :

-Si tu te fermait un peu ont pourrais savoir!

Il ce dévisagèrent pendant un instant et Albus reprit sans ce préoccuper d'eux :

-Je vais être bref, je veux monter une sorte de groupe de protection … avec des sorciers puissants sur qui je peux mettre toute ma confiance …

Je le coupa a mon tour pour lui poser une question qui après mure réflexion me sembla un peu stupide :

-Qui donc?

Albus sourit et s'approcha de moi :

-Mais Toi Remus …

Je n'avais pas le temps de montrer mon étonnement qu'il continuait en disant :

-… ainsi que toi Severus, et toi James, Sirius et Peter … c'est vous les grands sorciers! Ainsi que moi et Minerva!

-C'est bien beau tout ça mais ont fait quoi la dedans? Demanda Sirius.

-Nous faisons tout ce que le Ministère ne fait pas! Et dieu sait qu'ils n'en font pas beaucoup de choses! … Nous protégeons les sorciers,

Il avait dit cette phrase en regardant James.

-… Nous enquêtons sur les activités des mange morts …

Celle-ci il avait regarde Sirius

… Et surtout

La il vint vers moi, mais près aussi de Severus (j'avais cru bon de me placer la …)

-… enseigner!

Je regardai Severus, il était le seul professeur ici, c'était donc a lui qu'il parlait, mais Rogue faisait une face déplaisante … et avant même que je ne pose une question Dumbledor était devant moi :

-Je parle de vous aussi Remus … j'aimerais que vous preniez le poste de dfcm … je crois que ce serais un travail qui vous irais a merveille!

Je restai bouche bée et je réussis finalement a dire :

-Mais voyons professeur Dumbledor … vous savez … _ce que je suis _ enfin! Les parents n'apprécieront pas que leurs enfants vivent avec un …

Et je fus coupé par Rogue … :

-Loup-garou? C'est le mot que vous cherchiez Lupin?

Je le foudroie du regard et lui il semble bien fier, je n'ai encore pas le temps de poursuivre que Dumbledor dit :

-Je m'arrangerais avec tout cela Remus … ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça! Alors vous accepter? J'ai besoin de vous ici et qui de mieux que quelqu'un qui vit dans la foret a côtoyer les bêtes sauvages a chaque mois pour enseigner a des adolescents?

Je rougis finalement et reçois un coup de coude de la part de James me faisant signe d'accepter, j'accepte mais me demandant dans quoi je m'embarque! Dumbledor nous fait un grand sourire et dit :

-Et les autres?

Tout le monde répondit par un oui enthousiasme, moi il ne me restait que des craintes mais le visage de Severus devenait cramoisi alors je décide de me taire. Nous finissons par partir que Dumbledor m'attrape doucement l'épaule et me remet un dossier en me faisant un clin d'œil, nous sortons de l'école qu'une idée me traverse l'esprit je m'avance vers les autres et dit :

-Harry!

Tout le monde me dévisage comme si j'étais un fou mais Sirius comprend le premier et vint ce placer à coté de moi :

-Hmm Harry Potter … le grand Harry Potter … Mais James sa Sonne bien!

James ce mit a rire et dit :

-Oui et je pense que Lily aimeras beaucoup, Tu est un génie Remus!

-Je sait ont me le dit souvent

Sirius me donna un coup de coude et me dit :

-Non tu te trompe c'est a moi qu'on le dit habituellement!

Après quelques insultes plus tard nous nous séparâmes difficilement, moi je n'avais qu'a entré chez Sirius pour prendre la poudre de cheminée parce que j'habitait dans les bois, je trouvais cela plus prudent, je prit le dossier que Dumbledor m'avais remis, j'i trouvais la liste des manuels que j'avais besoin pour mon cour, ce que je devais aborder toute l'année, je sourit en voyant que j'allait devoir parler des loups-garous aux troisièmes années j'avais eu des craintes sur le coup mais je crois que cette année allait être amusante …

Je me coucha la tête sur mon lit en pensant aux autres, a Lily et a James qui allaient avoir un petit bébé, a Sirius qui était déjà un très bon enquêteurs a la Gazette à Peter qui était un ami formidable … Et a cette pleine lune qui avançais déjà a grand pas, me narguant, enfin avec mes amis ces pleines lunes était moins terribles je n'ose pas imaginer ce que je deviendrais sans eux …

Et je finis par m'endormir …

_Voilà un premier chapitre de terminer … vos impressions? enfin je crois m'être améliorer depuis mes autres fics (aller lire sa peut être amusant lol) enfin je ne sait pas encore si je vais étendre cette fic joyeusement ou dramatiquement le choix est difficile mais une chose est certaine il y auras de l'humour et du drame parce que les deux vont bien ensemble (totalement faux mais bon) et si vous avez remarquer dans mon histoire ce sont les commentaire de Remus et nos les miens , (deuxième chose que j'ai voler a la Trilogie de Bartimeus, pas l'histoire mais le fonctionnement) je vais continuer comme cela a moins que vous n'aimiez pas! Donnez moi vos commentaire! Byexxx_

_**Karuin**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Et si ils n'étaient pas morts?**

_Me revoilà Avec le deuxième chapitre! Il ne ce passait pas grand chose dans le premier mais la je saute a la rentré des classe … ce seras surtout l'histoire de Remus et Severus mais je donne un petit bonus avec Sirius a son travail et James avec Lily XD amusez vous bien! Et faites attention je commence le chapitre avec Remus mais je changerais de personnage sans pour autant changer de chapitre!_

_Et Merci pour la review de :Lily oasis Black : Et bien oui je compte bien qu'il y ai de l'amour … autant pour Sirius et Remus et bien ont verras surment puisque c'est mon personnage préféré loll et je vais écrire Aurore au lieu de Horor lolll XD et dans les prochain chapitre il va ce passer des affaire avec le '' groupe'' de Dumbledor lolll (ont ce demande sé quoi pfff sarcastique)_

**Prologue :**

_C'est la rentrée des classe a poudlard. Remus ce prépare, il est fébrile et énerver il n'a jamais enseigner et il n'est pas telment plus vieux que le 7iemes années c'est tout de même stressant! Severus est particulièrement furieux de ne pas avoir eu le poste de Lupin et ce donnera un point d'Honneur à le faire craquer. Sirius a quelques problèmes a la Gazette et Peter c'est trouver un petit boulot (vraiment petit) au ministère et la grossesse de Lily avance rapidement._

**Chapitre 2 :Première journée (Remus) **

J'arrive dans mon bureau par la poudre de cheminée, un peu en retard, je ne trouvais pas mon pot! La Cérémonie de répartition a déjà commencé et Dumbledor doit être furieux! Severus va ce moquer de moi! Et par dessus tout, le comble du malheur j'ai une pleine lune demain, donc mon deuxième cour sera assurée par ce cher Rogue! Mais au moins James et Sirius ont promis de venir me rejoindre à la cabane hurlante…

J'entre finalement dans la salle, complètement essouffler par ma course dans les couloirs je voit tout les regards ce tourner vers moi … je ne sait pas trop ou aller et je me souvient que les profs avait une table, je me dirige donc vers la … mais pour en rajouter a ma gêne j'entend Dumbledor couper la cérémonie de réparation pour dire :

-Et voici notre nouveau professeur de DFCM et Directeur de Gryffondor Remus Lupin

J'entendit les élèves applaudir et ne remarqua même pas le regard de toutes les filles braquer sur moi, et je vais m'asseoir a coté de Rogue (le seul banc libre) et de Mcgonagal et je regarde la cérémonie de répartition. J'eus l'impression qu'elle durais une éternité mais finalement ce fut le temps pour les élèves de rejoindre leurs dortoirs, moi je prit la direction de mes appartements, je regarda mon horaire et vit que je commençais la journée avec des élèves de première année, au moins ce serais facile je n'aurais pas de cour a faire mais je vais devoir plus les rassurer sur l'école, je suis content de remarquer que je n'ai pas de Serpentard dans mon horaire demain. Je finit par m'endormir et par malheur (parce qu'ils semble me coller au derrière ces malheurs) je me réveille 15 minutes en retard, je m'habille rapidement et je vais rejoindre ma classe, et j'ai la mauvaise surprise de voir Severus qui parle avec mes élèves (pauvre enfant sa commence mal une année) Il ce tourne vers moi (ainsi que tout les élèves et dit :

-Tenez et voilà votre incompétent de professeur qui arrive …

-Merci Severus vous pouvez me laissez ma classe maintenant

Le regard de Rogue semblait tourner légèrement vers mes cheveux en broussaille et ma robe fripée. (J'avais oublier de l'enlever de ma valise)Il finit par me lancer un regard meurtrier et sortit de la salle, je tenta de replacer mes cheveux sans vraiment de succès et j'allas me placer en avant de la classe … Je regarde mes élèves et ils me regarde (gênant comme silence) Finalement lorsque j'allais me décider a ouvrir la bouche un élève leva la main, mon regard ce tourna vers lui et je dit :

-Oui … he?

Il répondit en déglutinant difficilement :

-Sam, Samuel Westerlo, mais ont m'appelle Sam …

-Oui Sam ? Je répondit en le regardant légèrement amusé (je ne laissa pas paraître mon amusement, pas le temps de les traumatisé plus les pauvres) Il me répondit en disant :

-Le monsieur qui vient de partir n'est pas un professeur non?

J'aurais aimé mieux lui répondre, non ce n'est qu'un pauvre imbécile qui fait peur il lave les planchers … mais sa n'aurais pas fais très professionnel quand ils ce serais rendue en cour de potion, je lui répondit :

-Malheureusement c'est un professeur, et c'est votre professeur de potion … mais ne vous en faites pas il ne mord pas (en fait ce qualificatif m'irais mieux a moi …) il est seulement un peu … bizarre mais bon j'ai pas envie de passer mon cour a parler du Professeur Rogue …

Frisson de la part des élèves quand je prononce ce nom.

-Je vais je vais commencer par me présenter Je suis le professeur Lupin et je vous enseignerez la DFCM durant toute votre année scolaire ...

Samuel releva la main … il semblait moins gêner je me tourne vers lui et attendit qu'il pose sa question

-Est-ce que c'est vrai qu'il y a une malédiction avec votre poste?

Je ris intérieurement et répondit :

-Et bien espérons que c'est faux! Mais c'est vrai qu'aucun professeur n'est resté plus d'un an à assurer ce cour.

Deuxième frisson de la part des élèves.

-Mais ne vous inquiéter pas je compte faire exception à cette malédiction!

Et le cour ce continua comme cela ainsi que tout les autre de la journée … plus les heures s'écoulait plus je redoutait la nuit …

**Bonus : (Sirius Black)**

En entrant au travail ce matin je me fait dévisager bizarrement, je me demandait de quoi il s'agissait puisque je n'avais pas fait de mauvais coup hier! Je vais donc rejoindre mon bureau et je voit dessus la dernière édition de la Gazette du Sorcier, je l'ouvre et je commence a la feuilleter, je ne voit rien qui puisse expliquer le regard de mes collègues finalement quelqu'un me crie de regarder la première page (il a ajouter un idiot a la fin de sa phrase …) je regarde et je voit mon article avec une grande photo et je comprend finalement que ce que j'ai prit pour un regard méchant c'était plutôt des regards d'envies! Moi a la première page sa me donnais déjà une augmentation et je montrais surment de grade! Ma secrétaire me fait signe d'aller rejoindre le boss dans son bureau, et c'est ce que je fis me sentant voler comme sur un nuage! Je m'assoie sur une chaise dans mon allégresse je ne remarque même pas que mon boss est mauve de rage (ben oui il a dépasser le rouge) et il finit par me hurler :

-Idiot!

Il me lance le journal et dit :

-Regarde ce qu'ils ont publié

-Ben ouais c'est mon article!

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien te prendre de publier des âneries pareilles! Tu es tombé sur la tête ma parole!

Je fronce les sourcils et lit le titre :

« Discrimination a la gazette du sorcier »

-Quoi mais je n'est jamais poster …

Et c'est la que j'aperçois Stephen, un de mes collègues (surment mon pire ennemi après Rogue, quoi qu'il monte vite la pente!) qui me fait un petit salut dans la fenêtre, ce que mon boss ne remarque pas évidement!

-C'est bien ton nom qui est la andouille! Me hurle t-il

-oui mais …

-Il n'y a pas de mais! Si tu ne m'étais pas aussi précieux je t'aurais bien fichue à la porte! Aller dégage et va écrire des articles qui ne brisent pas ma réputation!

Je sort rapidement de son bureau, me demandant qu'elle vacherie je pourrais faire a ce cher Stephen …

**À suivre … **

_Vouala! Mon deuxième chapitre d'écris , dans le prochain je prendrais l'histoire de James comme bonus parce que je crois que pour l'instant je m'attarde a l'histoire de Remus … mais sa va vite changer pour ceux qui n'aime pas Remus … Enfin donner moi vos impressions!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Et si ils n'étaient pas morts?**

_Tourlou! Sé mwa Karuin de retour avec un nouveau chapitre! Faite attention dans ce chapitre je commence la nuit de mon dernier chapitre … mais sa ne feras pas tout le chapitre … enfin vous verrez bien _

**Prologue :**

_Ces la pleine lune, Remus attend ses amis dans la Cabane hurlante. _

**Chapitre 3 : La nuit (Remus)**

Et voilà, ma première journée de cour est terminer et le soleil va bientôt faire place a la lune … je redoute cet instant a chaque mois mais depuis que James, Sirius et Peter m'accompagne c'est une épreuve moins difficile a surmonter! Déjà je m'égaille en voyant James et Sirius arriver, surprit de ne pas voir Peter je demande :

-où est Peter?

Sirius me répond en haussant les épaules :

-Je crois qu'il travaille …

Et c'est la que sa commence, la lune venait de sortir, je ressent des picotements partout dans mon corps, jamais je ne m'habituerais a cette sensation, James et Sirius ne ce transforme pas tout de suite,ils attendent que j'ai bien terminer. Je me met a hurler, la douleur est atroce, insoutenable je sent mon corps changer et je pers ma conscience pour laisser place au loup qui est en moi, c'est maintenant que je ne me souvient plus de rien.

**Sirius**

Aussitôt que Remus ai terminé de faire pousser le bout de sa queue je me transforme, en même temps que James, maintenant nous sommes capable de communiquer ensemble, J'ai toujours trouvé étrange ces transformations(de Lupin je parle, moi et James gardons notre conscience) Remus n'est plus du tout la même personne, pas qu'il soit méchant(envers nous il est gentil, je crois qu'il c'est habituer a la présence du chien et du cerf a chaque fois que le loup ce réveille) mais il est agressif, il veut détruire et parfois il peut nous blesser, mais nous sommes fort et le loup reste habituellement avec nous quand nous sortons de la cabane hurlante, et c'est ce que nous fîmes cette nuit, bien sure nous nous sentions un peu coupable de désobéir a Dumbledord depuis toutes ces années mais nous ne pouvions pas passer la nuit entière dans une cabane avec un loup-garou, il finirait par nous dévorer! Nous passons la nuit a chasser, a courir, a jouer comme des animaux (j'aime faire des jeux de mot stupide) jusqu'à ce que quelque chose d'imprévu ce produise (plutôt quelqu'un!) Hagrid, le garde-chasse de l'école, il était à l'extérieur, Remus l'avait vu, et Hagrid l'avais vu, mais ce dernier ne fut pas assez rapide, le loup lui sauta dessus, le géant réussis a le faire passer par dessus sa tête et a projeter le loup-garou plus loin mais Lupin revint très rapidement a la charge, attaquant Hagrid le plus vite qu'il pouvais. Je décide d'intervenir, je me prends un élan et je saute sur le loup pour l'attirer plus loin sans grand succès, je le mords, mais le loup a soif de sang humain et il a faim! James vint m'aider et nous réussissons a éloigner le loup d'Hagrid, ce dernier stupéfait resta sur place, je continue a mordre le loup et James lui donne des coup de bois (Pauvre Remus, il seras mal en point demain) et c'est a cet instant que Lupin me mord, je lâche un hurlement et il me jette dans les airs, je tombe plus loin sérieusement blesser, Remus ce dirige toujours vers moi, James profite de cet instant pour ce transformer en humain et pour demander a Hagrid d'aller cherche de l'aide, mais ce dernier fit mieux et sortit un grand filet qu'il réussit a mettre sur le loup avant qu'il ne m'attrape … James vint s'occuper de moi. Quelques instants plus tard la pleine lune laisse place au lever du jour et Remus redevient un humain.

**James**

J'avais aidé Hagrid à placer mes deux amis dans sa cabane et il alla prévenir le directeur. Sirius n'avais pas perdue connaissance mais il perdait beaucoup de sang au ventre, Remus quand t'a lui n'avait pas encore repris connaissance.

Je regarde Sirius et lui dit :

-Je crois que nous allons avoir des ennuis …

-ne m'en parle pas … Remus ne c'est pas réveiller?

-non …

Quelques minutes plus tard le directeur passa la porte suivit de Rogue (mais il faisait quoi la dedans lui) ce dernier affichait un sourire malicieux qui ne me dit rien qui vaille quand a Dumbledore, une tel lueur de rage brillait dans ces yeux que j'aurais aimé me mettre a lui demander pardon, comme un enfant (mais sa n'aurais pas été très approprier, surtout que je vais sur la vingtaine!)

-Rogue?

Le professeur de potion me répondit sans me regarder :

-Madame Pomfresh n'est pas a l'école …

-ha …

Le directeur s'approcha de Sirius et fit signe a Rogue de s'en occuper, c'est ce que ce dernier fit, en ne réprimant pas une mimique de dégoût, Il s'arrêta devant Remus et ce dernier ce réveilla a l'instant (c'est un pur hasard)

**Remus**

J'ouvris les yeux avec difficulté, j'avais mal, très mal, j'ai rarement autant souffert. Je ne me souvenais de rien et je me demandais ce que je faisais dans cette maison je sursauta en voyant le visage de Dumbledore. Je voulut demander ce qu'il ce passait mais seulement un soupire de douleur s'échappa de ma gorge. Dumbledore releva la tête et dit :

-Remus aura besoin de Madame Pomfresh, il est plus mal en point que je ne le pensais

Je voulus bouger mais j'en étais incapable. Je vis Dumbledore ce tourner vers James et Sirius et dire :

-Je suis déçu, j'aurais cru que sachant ce que pouvais faire un loup-garou et ce que vous vous étiez capable vous ne feriez pas ce genre de bêtises, si c'était un élève curieux qui était venue visiter la forêt il n'aurais certainement pas eu la même chance que Hagrid!

Il sortit de la cabane suivit de Rogue et de a ma grand surprise de moi prit par hagrid, j'avais l'impression d'être une plume dans ces bras!

**Une semaine plus tard…**

**(Remus)**

C'est moi qui avait été le plus pénaliser dans cette histoire … Sirius et James ne pourrons plus venir me voir pendant mes transformations donc je vais finir par me blesser moi même, les élèves vont commencer a ce poser des question sur mon identité mentale (a savoir si je suis fou) Je venait d'utiliser la poudre pour me rendre au quartier général de ce que Dumbledore avait appeler « L'ordre du phénix » et c'était la cabane hurlante, les autres étaient déjà la il ne manquait plus que moi, je vint m'asseoir a une chaise et attendit que Dumbledore prenne la parole :

-Bonjour a vous tous, comme vous le savez déjà des mangemorts ont attaquer un couple de sorcier cette semaine, j'aurais voulu que Sirius s'en charge, mais comme il était blesser Severus s'en n'est charger et la mission c'est bien dérouler,

Sirius demanda :

-Il a fait quoi?

-Il a fait ton boulot que tu aurais du faire si tu n'étais pas aussi stupide! Répondit Severus avec tout le sérieux du monde, j'aurais pus rire si ce n'était qu'il avait raison, nous avons été bien stupide.

Dumbledore reprit la parole en ignorant les deux interventions :

-J'ai une mission pour toi Sirius … J'aimerais que tu espionne un mangemort

-Intéressant, qui?

-Il s'appelle Tourid donne …

-Un nom a couché dehors!

-Je vais te donner un dossier assez complet sur lui, Severus affirme que ce serais lui qui aurais tuer ces deux sorciers, la mission, silence complet, tu ne doit pas te faire voir, et fait attention .

-Oui oui…

Dumbledore ce tourna vers moi :

-Je crois que vous avez repris les cours Remus, sa va?

-Oui … et non, pour les cours sa va, Professeur vous ne pouvez pas me laisser passer mes pleines lunes sans James et Sirius … vous savez bien ce que je me fait quand je suis seul, nous avons été stupide et inconscient de l'accorde mais nous resterons dans la cabane hurlante!

Dumbledore me regarda dans les yeux et dit :

-J'avais confiance, je ne sait pas depuis quand vous vous amusez derrières mon dos mais je vais penser a tout cela Remus pour trouver une solution, pour l'instant essayer de ne pas penser a cette pleine lune … le conseil est terminer.

Nous sortîmes tous de la cabane Hurlante et nous rendirent chez James, Lily voulait nous montrer a quel point elle avait grossit.

_Voilà, bon sa commence je ne crois pas refaire une autre pleine lune, a moins que j'en n'ai besoin. J'aimerais que Sirius ce fasse une copine … et j'ai ma petite idée la dessus XD envoyer moi vos reviews _

_Ps : J'ai besoin d'aide pour quelque chose, les nom grrr donnez moi des nom de sorciers que je pourrais utiliser, je déteste inventer les nom ils sont toujours très poche! Byexxx_


	4. Chapter 4

**Et si ils n'étaient pas morts?**

_Hey je voudrais tout d'abord dire merci a tout ceux qui m'ont encourager a continuer cette fic, j'ai plein d'idée et je crois bien la finir celle-ci oui oui! Je n'ai pas grand chose a dire a part j'espère que vous continuez a lire, et que j'affectionne bien ce chapitre qui est entièrement consacré a Sirius (pour les fans ) Voilà! Alors si vous avez des idées ou des suggestions envoyer moi les sa me feras plaisir d'en parler avec vous! Bonne lecture!_

**Prologue :**

_Ce chapitre ce passe le lendemain de l'autre chapitre, j'avais dit qu'ils allaient chez James et Lily, et bien ils y retournent pour souper! Mais juste avant je montre Sirius a son travail. Enfin j'espère que vous avez comprit! _

**Chapitre 4 : (Sirius Black)**

Je venais d'ouvrir la porte de mon bureau que déjà mon téléphone sonnait, c'était mon Patron de sa si jolie voix caverneuse (c'est sarcastique, quoi qu'il a bien une voix caverneuse et ce n'est pas très beau a entendre!) m'ordonnais de venir dans son bureau immédiatement, ce que je fit en me disant que ce n'est sûrement pas pour me donner des bonbons (quoi j'aime les bonbons!) En arrivant dans son bureau la première chose que je vis ce fut une superbe jeune femme qui devait avoir environ le même age que moi, elle avait de long cheveux noir et bouclés qui lui tombais au bas du dos, des yeux vert si perçant que je me sentit aspirer dans son regard, mon cœur battait tellement fort que je redoutait a chaque instant qu'il sorte de ma poitrine! J'étais incapable de la lâcher des yeux mais mon supérieur remédia à la situation en me hurlant :

-Black! Voici Saphira Walter votre collègue, vous devrez lui montrez nos bureaux ainsi que touts les rudiments du métier, je veut que vous la traîniez partout où vous allez! Je me fais bien comprendre?

Dans d'autres circonstances j'aurais aimé, voir même adoré que cette jolie femme me suive partout, mais j'avais d'autres chats a fouetté!

-Mais Monsieur! Je …

Je n'eut pas le temps de terminé ma phrase que déjà il nous poussait hors de son bureau en disant que si je n'avais pas été aussi stupide il aurais pris Stephen … (mon œil oui , Stephen c'est sont petit chou chou et mon pire ennemi!) Je regarde Saphira, gêner, je ne sait pas trop quoi dire, comment je vais pouvoir espionner mon ami le mangemort maintenant? Mais elle prit la parole avant moi :

Je suis désolée d'être un poids pour vous Sirius, j'aurais aimé qu'on s'entendent bien … Dit t-elle d'une voix si douce que je me sentit fondre sur place, je réussit tout de même a répondre répliquer difficilement :

-Non! Non, pas du tout croyez moi! Je suis très content d'être avec vous …

Elle ce mit alors a sourire, jamais je n'est vue un sourire aussi radieux de toute ma vie (pense a ta mission, ta mission, ha et pis merde la mission pense un peu a toi aussi!)

Est-ce que je peut vous invitez a boire un petit quelque chose, loin d'ici pour nous changer les idées? J'avait dit cette phrase d'une voix plus assurer (le revoilà celui que je connais bien!)

Elle me sourie encore, ce que je prend donc pour un oui, nous nous rendons au chaudron baveur et je commande deux Vodka. L'après-midi passe assez rapidement et je finis par l'inviter à venir souper chez James et Lily avec nous ce soir, à mon plus grand bonheur elle accepta.

Quelques heures plus tard nous nous retrouvons devant la porte de la maison de James. La porte s'ouvrit rapidement et nous n'avons même pas eu le temps de poser le pied dans la maison que j'entends des « ouoouuuu » de la part de James, Peter et Remus, Lily ce contente de me faire un sourire chaleureux et je lui en suis très reconnaissante. Après quelques instants a faire des guili-guili au bébé (bon dans le ventre de Lily, ont devais avoir l'airs stupide mais c'est très amusant!) nous passons a table et je fais les présentation, elle semble bien a l'aise avec tout le monde et je suis content de remarquer que c'est pareil pour les autres, Même Remus semble l'apprécier lui qui ne s'attache pas facilement aux autres, pour moi c'est comme une bénédiction (bon je serais sortit avec elle quand même si ils ne l'avait pas aimé … Mais c'est tout de même rassurant de savoir que ces amis l'apprécie!)

Lily est magnifique! Le jeune Harry (et oui le nom a été voter a l'unanimité!) devrais bientôt montré le bout de son nez et James rayonne! Vraiment je ne les avait jamais vue aussi heureux!

Moi j'écoute les discutions a moitié. m'obsède, elle est tellement belle! Je ne suis jamais vraiment tombé amoureux de quelqu'un (bien sûre j'ai eu des dizaines de petites copines mais ce n'était pas sérieux)

-Hey Peter? Tu disparais souvent ces derniers temps je trouve!

C'est la phrase qui me fit revenir a la discussion, lancer par James, je continue sur la même lancer :

-Ouais ont commence a ce demander si tu ne fait pas des choses très net!

Tout le monde ce mit à rire, ce dernier rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et dit en bégayant un peu :

-Ben … Je travaille, comme vous …

Remus continua en mâchouillant un bout de steak :

-C'est quoi ton travail?

-…Je … je travaille au ministère …

Il avait répondue en ayant pas l'air si sure de lui … mais bon personne ne remarqua vraiment, Remus aurais du le remarquer mais je pense qu'il était occuper avec son bout de steak qu'il avait de pris dans la gorge! Lily ce leva d'un bond et dit :

-James! Il s'étouffe!

Effectivement, Lupin ce mit a changer un peu de couleur et il ne parlait plus (sa ne faisait pas une grande différence, mais tout de même il commençais a faire peur la!) James ce jeta sur Remus tout comme moi nous l'agrippons par le dos et nous commençons a le serrer, une fois, puis deux fois, par chance le morceau de viande sortit (je fut étonner par sa grosseur!) Il ce mit a tousser et lorsqu'il fut capable de parler il dit :

-…Merci … j'ai bien crue que j'allais y rester!

Il ce rassied, fébrile, je fit de même et dit :

-Ben voyons mon loup loup, pensait tu vraiment qu'on allait te laisser mourir? Tu nous juges vraiment mal!

James était retourner rejoindre Lily qui avait eu peur, mais elle souriait déjà. Je vit qui me regardais en souriant, et qui me chuchota :

-Bravo, c'est bien ce que tu as fait…

Je lui souris et je recommence à manger, (Tout comme Remus qui faisait déjà comme si rien ne c'était passer tout en prenant des bouchers aussi grosse! Il me décourage!)

La soirée ce termina bien, en allant reconduire Saphira j'ai même eu le droit a un baiser!

_Et voilà mon 4 ieme chapitre de terminer! Il n'est pas très long mais je ne voulait pas passer a une autre journée tout de suite, je vais peut-être commencer le prochain chapitre ce soir mais je ne devrais pas le terminer, disons que je me donne comme mandat de poster un chapitre par jour sa vous va? Enfin je ne le respecterais pas toujours puisque en fin de semaine je ne serais pas chez moi il annonce beau samedi? Enfin et je change d'ordinateur youpi! Bon ce n'est pas l'œuvre d'une grand écrivaine mais je m'amuse beaucoup en écrivant cette fic, et je ne veut pas perdre de public, mais je veut vous avertir que j'ai décider de poursuivre dans le dramatique alors je compte bien m'amuser envoyez moi vos reviews et Bonne lecture! _

_**Karuin ;-)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Et si ils n'étaient pas morts?**

_Hé hé ! Bonjour a tout le monde! Je veut dire encore un gros merci pour vos Reviews je n'ai jamais eu autant de commentaires pour une histoire c'est drôle Un autre chapitre pour les fans de Sirius Il lui seras consacré au complet! Et je sait que je saute un bon bout de temps mais il le fallait ! Maintenant vous ne pouvez plus m'accuser d'aller trop vite avec Saphira et Sirius puisque maintenant ils sont ensembles depuis plusieurs mois (et oui!)_

**Prologue :**

_Plusieurs mois ont passé et Harry Potter vient tout juste de naître! _

**Chapitre 5 : (Sirius)**

Les mois passèrent a une vitesse fulgurante, nous nous étions tous réunis pour fêter la naissance de Harry Potter, Saphira avait accepter de m'accompagner comme a la plupart de nos rencontres (sauf celle de l'ordre du Phénix bien sûre puisqu'elle n'en connaissait pas l'existence!) et notre relation s'améliorait a chaque jour, j'avais réussi a convaincre Dumbledore de me faire remplacer pas Rogue pour la surveillance du mangemort, et de toute manière Voldemort semblai s'être assagie des derniers temps, comme pour nous laisser l'occasion de souffler un peu!

Nous étions dans le salon de la maison de James, Lily tenait le nouveau né dans ses bras et ne le lâchait pas des yeux une seule seconde. Dans le tas de couverture ont pouvais voir un joli petit bébé aux cheveux noir en bataille, déjà ont savait qu'il ressemblerait beaucoup à son père. Alors que la discussion prenait des tournures amusantes en parlant de l'avenir de Harry et de toutes les nouvelles obligations de James en tant que Père, Saphira posa une question plus que pertinente (elle est fantastique, je l'adore …) :

-Qui est le Parrain?

Tout le monde cessa de parler, comme si c'était la question dont tout le monde brûlait d'obtenir la réponse (pour ma part je me doutait bien que ce serais Remus!) James soupira et dit :

-Et bien j'i ai penser longtemps et j'ai décider de prendre Sirius comme parrain …

Je sursautai en entendant James prononcer mon nom et je dis en lui coupant la parole :

-Quoi? Moi? Mais je pensais que tu prendrais Remus comme Parrain, il a bien plus l'image du parrain amical qui donne plein de bonbon … un gros Oursons (plutôt loup mais ils savait tous ce que je voulait dire, j'ai seulement changer pour Ourson pour ne pas éveiller des soupsons de la part de Saphira.)

Qu'ont n'a envie de serrer dans nos bras …

Je donne un coup de coude à Remus, et ce dernier en souriant me dit :

-J'avais penser que James penserais la même chose que toi, faut croire que vous vous voyez trop souvent, et je l'ai convaincue que ce n'était pas très approprier de me choisir, en fait il était assez déchirez entre nous deux, je lui ai tout simplement donner le coup de pouce qu'il fallait pour te choisir! …

Il me lança un regard qui voulait sûrement dire : « n'en rajoute pas plus Sirius … » Mais il devait bien ce douter que je n'en resterais pas la :

-Mais non je ne comprend pas … Moi je suis certain que Harry aimerais mieux avoir un « oursons » (vous comprenez que je remplace Loup par oursons? Non? vous n'êtes pas très vites … mhpfff …) comme Parain …

Mais ce dernier me coupa et dit :

-Non, je suis certain qu'il préfère mieux un irresponsable dans ton genre … Qui le laisserait faire ce qu'il veut, quand il veut …

-Qui tu traître d'irresponsable?

Mais James ce leva et dit :

-Bon bon ont ce calme les enfants où bien je prend Peter comme Parain!

Un gros silence s'abattit sur la pièce et je repris la parole, plus calmement :

-Tient en parlant de Peter, il est où encore lui?

Lily prit part à la discussion pour la première fois de la soirée, sans pour autant lâcher Harry des yeux :

-Il travaille je crois … Quelqu'un devrais lui parler, il est un peu étrange je trouve …

Les autres acquiescèrent et Saphira ce tourna vers moi, avec une étrange lueur dans le regard, elle me demanda :

-Peter? Peter Pettigrow?

-Oui tu le connais? Dis-je en cherchant un baiser de la part de Saphira. Cette dernière me regarda de ces beaux yeux vert et dit :

-Je dois seulement vous avoirs entendue en parler … Me dit-t-elle en m'embrassant et j'entend James dire :

-Hey les amoureux aller faire ça ailleurs !

J'ai seulement le temps de lui faire une grimace que Saphira ce lève et me dit qu'elle va au toilette, c'est a cet instant que Remus ce penche vers moi l'air soucieux et me chuchote :

-Sirius, tu ne trouve pas que sa va un peu trop vite entre toi et Saphira? Tu ne lui a rien dit j'espère pour l'ordre du Phénix, pour moi … pour …

Je l'interrompis vivement en le foudroyant du regard :

-Voyons Remus! Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile, je ne lui ai rien dit, et puis elle est digne de confiance, elle vient ici a toutes les semaines et ont va continuer a sortir ensemble pendant longtemps … et un jour elle apprendras bien que tu est un loup-garou, commence un peu a vivre …

Je ne termina pas ma phrase parce que Saphira venait de réapparaître dans le salon, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi, je ne voulais pas me chicaner avec Lupin. Elle vint s'asseoir près de moi et Harry ce mit alors a pleurer dans les bras de Lily, elle ce leva et en profita alors pour nous dire :

-Et bien messieurs, je crois qu'il est temps que l'ont ce quitte, si sa ne vous déranges pas Harry a besoin de dormir, et nous aussi!

Je me lève et suivit de Remus je vais déposer un baiser (que je veut bien humide, héhé) sur la joue de Lily et Remus l'embrassa ensuite (Malheureusement il prit l'autre joue, faut croire que je devient prévisible!

-Bonne chance avec ce bébé vous deux! Dit-t-il avant de disparaître dans la cheminée. Moi je part avec Saphira, nous avions décidés de souper dans un petit restaurant.

_**Quelques instants plus tard… **_

-Ils sont amusant tes amis Sirius … Me dit-t-elle pendant que nous attendions notre repas.

-Oui, je crois que nous formons un bon groupe (le meilleur d'entre tous!)

-Si je me souvient bien de ce que tu m'as dit vous êtes des animagus, Toi tu te transforme en chien, James en cerf … et Remus lui? Tu me las dis?

À bonjour la colle!

-Hem … en rien.

-Pourtant, ce n'est pas pour vous offenser mais il a l'air plus studieux que vous, pourquoi il ce transforme en rien?

-Ha pour cela oui! Remus c'est certainement le plus intelligent de nous tous, Il est bon en tout ce cher Lupin! C'est juste qu'il a décidé de ne pas devenir un animagis, et … je t'ai dit que Peter ce transforme en rat? (Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué je tente une tentative stupide de changement de conversation!)

-Ont ne le voit pas souvent ce Peter, me dit-t-elle avec la même flamme étrange dans les yeux que tout a l'heure.

-Bof, il est un peu bizarre c'est tout …

Elle s'approche doucement de moi, et je peux sentir son parfum qui m'enivre, qui me détend, qui me fait me rappeler que c'est la femme de ma vie! Elle me dit en m'embrassant dans le cou :

-Sirius … J'aimerais que notre couple évolue, je t'aime et je veut tout le temps être avec toi …

Juste avant de l'embrasser je lui dit :

-Moi aussi, c'est ce que je veux le plus au monde …

Je ne sait pas pourquoi j'ai répondue cela en fait, oui je l'aime mais j'avais trop de secret pour habiter avec Saphira, mais je ne sait pas si c'était l'odeur de son parfum qui me montait a la tête, mais je n'avais qu'une seule envie, répondre oui a tout ce qu'elle pouvais me demander, aussi farfelue que cela pouvait être! Et la question que je redoutais temps, elle me la posa :

-Veut-tu habiter chez moi Sirius?

Que répondre? Que feriez vous vous? Une folie femme que vous adorés plus que tout au monde vous demande de passer vos journées avec elle? Je lui réponds un peu trop rapidement à mon goût, sans savoir ce que j'en pensais vraiment :

-Oui… je veux vivre avec toi…

Elle s'écarta en me faisant un grand sourire, elle dit :

-Je suis contente, notre couple va enfin évoluer Sirius, c'est fantastique tu ne trouve pas?

Retrouvant peu a peu mes esprits (enfin, je me rendait bien compte de la situation et de la mise en garde de Remus, mais enfin, qu'est ce que cela pouvais bien faire que je vive avec Saphira?) de répondit :

-Oui … c'est fantastique, vraiment!

Nous recevons nos assiettes et mangeons, me convainquant que je serais capable d'expliquer sa a James et a Lupin demain …

_Voilà! Finalement il n'est pas plus long que les autres chapitres, cette Saphira elle est étrange nous ne trouvez pas? Enfin. Prochain Chapitre je crois que je vais le consacrer a Remus … enfin mais je ne suis pas certaine … _

_Byexxx Karuin_


	6. Chapter 6

**Et si ils n'étaient pas morts?**

_Hey! Tourlou! Voici … encore dsl … un autre chapitre sur Sirius et nous avons notre bon et merveilleux ami Severus qui ce joint a nous héhé ! Prochain chapitre je vous dit tout de suite qu'il est consacré à Remus et que après le chapitre 7 ou 8 le drame va commencer! Mais pour l'instant c'est encore cute et joli, quoi que ne pas savoir ce qui ce trame avec Sirius et cette chère Saphira … C'est déjà un drame en soi! Bon et bien je vous laisse a votre lecture mes amis mouahhh mouahhh (rire sadique)_

_En passant je voulait vous dire quelque chose que Jubilee m'a fait remarquer … Harry sa naissance la date ne fonctionne pas et je ne peut pas revenir sur cette date … je me dit qu'il est né disons le 25 octobre … désoler encore -.-_

**Prologue :**

_Un mois après la naissance de Harry. _

**Chapitre 6 : (Sirius Black)**

C'était troublant comme mission, Dumbledore avait baisser dans mon estime, je ne sait pas trop si il essayait de me lier d'amitié avec Rogue mais j'avais l'impression que chaque seconde passer ensemble nous faisais nous détester encore plus!

Nous avions été encore pour le compte de l'ordre du Phénix, Albus avait repéré un groupe de mangemorts chez les moldus et nous devions les surveillés, règle obligatoire, silence et discrétion! Pour le silence c'était facile puisque pour l'instant nous n'avions rien dit et je ne crois pas que Severus daignerais m'adresser la parole!

Nous avions transplaners dans une ville moldue dont le nom nous importait peu, nous avions laissez nos robes de sorcier chez nous optant plutôt pour un pantalon et un chandail. (Je précise que Rogue à l'air presque amical sans sa robe, même si nous avions gardé le noir.)

Nous pensions que les mangemorts voulait attaquer le premier ministre moldu, où bien quelqu'un de proche, nous nous rendîmes donc a cet endroit et c'est a cet instant que j'ai crue apercevoir un ombre noir traverser le jardin de la maison du ministre. Je donne un coup de coude à rogue (ce dernier me répond avec un grognement sonore) et je lui fait signe vers l'endroit où étaient partis les mangemorts

Lentement mais sûrement, ont ce met a les suivrent, nous remarquons qu'ils sont seulement deux, donc ils ne devraient pas faire trop de dommages, nous aurions bien voulues les reconnaître mais malheureusement ils portaient une cagoule. Je regarde Rogue et je lui dis :

-Ont serais capable de les attrapés! Aller vient!

Je vint pour sortit ma baguette mais Severus pointa la sienne sur moi, je stoppa mon geste et il me dit entre les dent de sa voix sifflante :

-Idiot, la règle, tu te souviens?

-Mais nous pouvons les avoirs Severus! Et je continue d'une voix plus forte :

-Sa nous ferait deux mangemorts de moins!

-Et si il y en avait plus?

Nous aurions pue continuer à nous chamailler comme cela encore bien longtemps mais je n'avait pas envie de répliquer avec une de mes répliques cinglantes dont j'ai l'habitude car je venait de sentir une baguette magique contre ma tempe (ou un bout de bois, mais étant sorcier ont ne pense pas vraiment a la possibilité que ce soit un bout de bois!) J'était face a Rogue et je vit un rictus méprisant ce dessiner sur ses lèvres, la personne derrière moi me dit :

-Haut les mains vermine!

Je trouvais sa voix extrêmement jeune pour un mangemort et comme pour confirmer ma pensée j'entendis une autre voix venir de mon dos :

-Samuel! Je t'ai dit de rester à l'intérieur!

-Mais Papa! Je n'ai rien à faire moi! Je jouais avec les monsieurs!

Le sourire de Rogue s'élargie encore plus lorsqu'il vit que je venait de comprendre qui était mon horrible mangemort … Un enfant de 6 ans, où plutôt le fils du premier ministre moldu, je me retourne, faisant maintenant face au père de l'enfant, ce dernier comprit a qui il avait affaire et avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit je dit :

-Nous avions vu des gens roder et nous avons eu peur pour votre vie monsieur …

Mais il n'écouta pas un mot de ce que j'avais à lui dire et devint rouge de colère :

-Retournez immédiatement d'où vous venez! Et ne vous avisez plus de toucher à mon fils!

Il prit Samuel par la main et entra dans sa maison ont nous lançant des regards meurtrier par la fenêtre. Je lance un regard méprisant à Rogue et nous marchons vers l'endroit où nous avions transplané, la mission était terminée et elle avait échoué, nous étions découverts et nous devions partir.

Lorsque nous arrivons a notre point de départ nous transplanons enfin, moi j'arrive directement chez Remus, j'ai besoin de me défouler et de voir comment il va, Hier c'était la pleine lune et Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il était plus mal en point que d'habitude et je devais lui dire aussi que Rogue avait fait une potion qui le calmerais peut-être un peu pendant les pleines lunes. J'apparais dans son salon en le faisant sursauter, il me foudroie du regard et me lance :

-La moindre des politesses serais que tu cognes avant d'entrer …

Il était de mauvaise humeur et je pouvais voir que ses bras étaient parsemer de morsures qu'il s'était lui même infliger, je vint m'asseoir sur le divan et je lui demande :

-Sa ne va pas mieux alors ses transformations depuis que nous ne sommes plus avec toi?

-Non. Il m'avait répondue d'une manière plus que catégorique et sa signifiait qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Je continue tout de même en lui disant :

-Rogue a préparé une potion qui devrai t'aider un peu … je n'en promet pas l'efficacité venant de cette pourriture mais si c'est Dumbledore qui m'en a parler …

Il ce tourne vers moi l'air un peu plus conciliant et me demande :

-Et alors cette mission?

-… Humiliante …

Je vois dans son regard qu'il est surpris et je continue :

-Tu le sauras bien par Rogue, il ne manqueras sûrement pas de le raconter a tout le monde … Bon je vais te laisser tranquille oublie pas d'aller le voir lui avant ta prochaine pleine lune pour qu'il te donne cette potion!

Il me fait un signe de tête et je repart en transplanant, cette fois-ci j'atterrie chez moi près de Saphira, elle ne sursauta pas mais me fit un grand sourire … étrange j'aurais aimé lui faire peur!

_Heu heu c'est terminé! Pas grand chose de nouveau je sais mais j'ai déjà l'autre chapitre de commencer et celui-ci n'était pas prévu! Mais je ne pouvais pas sauté directement à l'autre chapitre! _

_Merci encore pour vous reviews _

_Byexxx Karuin_


	7. Chapter 7

**Et si ils n'étaient pas morts?**

_Bijour Un nouveau chapitre et je revient avec mon cher Remus, il mérite qu'il lui arrive quelque chose de bien lui aussi alors si vous pensez que ce chapitre seras triste, malheureux tragique et j'en passe, détromper vous ce n'est pas le cas! XD j'avance un peu plus dans l'histoire parce que je veut changer certaines affaires, Je veut que Voldemort attaque Harry vers ses 6 ou 7 ans … donc je vais passer de bon bouts et si certaines choses changes , c'est normal, c'est ce que je veut! Je ne respecte pas trop l'histoire déjà en disant que Voldemort n'attaque pas Harry alors qu'il est bébé mais je veux que sa ce déroule comme cela! _

_Et je veut remercier Jubilee qui m'aide beaucoup dans mes chapitres et Lily aussi _

**Prologue :**

_Nous sommes au mois de décembre et c'est bientôt noël ! Voldemort n'a pas encore lancer de véritables attaques et c'est plutôt calme, Sirius Habite toujours avec Saphira et même Remus a cesser de ce méfier d'elle._

**Chapitre 7 : (Remus Lupin)**

En terminant ma dernière journée de classe avant les vacances de noël, je devait aller faire quelques achats du coté Moldu, je voulais m'acheter de nouveaux livres et des vêtements pour les mission de l'ordre. C'était amusant de voir comment c'était différent entre les humains normaux et les sorciers, ces derniers vivait pour la plupart amicalement entre eux, lorsque nous voyons quelqu'un d'autre sur le chemin de traverse ou a pré-au-lard nous le saluons pour la plupart du temps, les moldus eux ne saluait que ceux qu'il connaissait en regardant les autre d'un regard méprisant. Mais puisque mes parents sont moldus je ne les déteste pas du tout, au contraire j'aime bien venir me reposer ici!

Après environ une heure de magasinage je m'arête dans un petit restaurant pour manger un peu. C'était un bel endroit occuper par une masse minime de moldus. Une petite vitrine montrait ce que nous pouvions acheter et je mon choix s'arrêta sur le dernier morceau de poulet (morceau est un bien petit mot, c'était presque la un poulet complet … Ce sont peut-être mes instincts de loup-garou qui me font aimé autant le poulet mais je ne peux pas m'en passer!)

Lorsque je passa ma commande a une petite dame avec un air sévère, une voix venue de nul part ce mélangeas a la mienne et dit exactement la même chose que moi, surprit je me tourne vers la source ce cette voix et je fut surpris de voir une belle jeune femme d'environ mon age qui me faisait un sourire moqueur, visiblement amusé par la scène. Elle sembla hésiter a parler je prit donc la parole moi-même :

-Il faudra décider à qui va appartenir ce délicieux morceau de poulet!

J'avais dit cette phrase en souriant et c'est peut-être ce qui la mit en confiance parce qu'elle me répliqua :

-Hum … choix difficile! Mais n'est-ce pas a vous d'être galant avec moi?

Je me mit a rire et je dit :

-Maintenant vous pourriez l'être tout autant que moi avec l'égalilitée des sexes … Mais je propose que nous partagions ce morceau de poulet devant un bon café pour nous réchauffer de cette température…

Elle me regarda méfiament, avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux, avant qu'elle ne refuse mon invitation je rajoute :

-Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous! Disons que c'est seulement pour que nous soyons égal tout les deux et que nous ne perdions pas le plaisir de manger du poulet !

Elle ce mit a rire et aquiessa doucement en me faisant signe qu'elle acceptait, je commande finalement le poulet et deux café, nous allons ensuite nous asseoir a une table. Nous commençons a parler de nos passe-temps de ce que nous faisons dans la vie (bien sure je ne lui dit pas que je suis un sorcier qui ce transforme en loup-garou … je crois qu'elle ne me regarderais plus de la même manière!) Et j'apprends qu'elle étudie encore pour devenir journaliste, (elle s'entendrait bien avec Sirius!) Qu'elle a une colocataire nommé Jessy qui lui tombe sur les nerfs et qu'elle travaille en mi-temps dans un petit restaurant miteux pour payer ses études en plus du peu d'argent que son père lui donne.

Moi je lui dit que je suis professeur d'éducation physique et que je suis stagiaire comme professeur d'Histoire (je connais le mode de fonctionnement des études moldus) Nous passons un très bon moment ensemble et elle insiste pour me donner son numéro de téléphone, (une chance qu'elle ne m'a pas demander le mien, même si j'habite dans une maison moldus je n'ai pas le téléphone, a inscrire sur ma liste, m'acheter un téléphone …) Elle me fait promettre de la rappeler et nous nous quittons. En marchant vers le quai 9 ¾ je repense a ce que je vient de vivre, il y a longtemps que je ne m'était pas sentit aussi bien avec une femme mais malheureusement nous ne pouvions pas être ensemble, c'était impossible, trop de choses nous séparait, moi je suis un sorcier qui de plus est affecter de lycanthropie et elle une personne ordinaire qui serais sûrement plus que terrifier si je lui apprenais ce que je suis, je ravale mes émotions et je traverse la voie qui me sépare du monde que j'aurais aimé mieux ne jamais quitter …

**Sirius (la même journée)**

Je n'était pas aller travailler aujourd'hui, j'avais mal a la tête et c'était une assez bonne raison pour moi de rester a la maison (certainement pas pour mon patron mais ont s'en fiche de lui!) Saphira était resté avec moi pour m'accompagner dans mon chagrin de ne pas pouvoir aller travailler (décidément nous sommes fait pour être ensemble … Mais tient! Mais c'est déjà fait! Hé hé)

Nous étions aller nous balader dehors, Il fait très beau, la neige brille au soleil et sa fait du bien une journée de congée! La seule chose qui me trottait dans la tête c'était la demande que j'avais fait a Dumbledore hier, pour que Saphira fasse partie de l'ordre du Phénix, ce dernier, qui avait rencontrer maintenant Saphira a plusieurs reprise, m'avait répondue qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à Saphira, j'était choquer mais je n'avais pas insister, je ne comprend pas pourquoi le vieil homme ne faisait pas entièrement confiance a Saphira qui pourtant nous avait déjà prouver qu'elle n'avais pas de mauvaises intentions!

Je fut soudainement expulser des mes pensés par une énorme boule de neige qui vint s'écraser derrière mon crâne je me retourne et je voit Saphira qui tient d'autres boule de neige et qui me fait un sourire malicieux

-Hey attend un peu que je t'attrape toi!

Je me met a lui courir après et lorsque je l'attrape enfin nous tombons tout les deux dans un gros banc de neige, nous reprenons notre souffle et je sent encore son magnifique parfum me réchauffer l'intérieur, elle me demande :

-Sirius … Je commence a me demander où tu es, tu disparaît plusieurs fois dans le mois sans même me dire où tu vas … je vais habituellement avec toi lorsque tu rencontre tes amis mais l'endroit ou tu vas tu ne m'en parle pas, tu n'aurais pas envie de m'en parler maintenant?

-Hum … je n'ai pas le droit …

-Et pourquoi?

-C'est un secret, Dumbledore ma dit de ne parler a personne de l'ordre du Phénix. (Oups … mais je ne me fit étrangement pas trop de tracas avec ce que je venait de dire …)

-L'ordre du phénix? Qu'est-ce que c'est mon Siriusounet d'amour?

-C'est un groupe que nous formons pour combattre Voldemort.

-Et qui en fait partit?

-Ben il y a moi, James et Lily, Remus, Severus Rogue (elle sembla réagir face a ce nom mais moi je ne réagis pas) Dumbledore et c'est pas mal tout …

-Ok … merci mon petit Sirius d'amour … rentrons a la maison je commence a avoir froid …

Elle ce releva et fit de même, je savais que je venait de trahir mes amis … mais a mon grand désarroi sa ne me faisait pas si peur que cela …

_Terminus tout le monde descend, prochain chapitre à Lundi! _

_Byexxx Karuin_


	8. Chapter 8

**Et si ils n'étaient pas morts?**

_Bon et bien je commence mon nouveau chapitre … mais je tente une nouvelle chose enfin vous verrez bien, c'est le lendemain du chapitre 7 bonne lecture._

_Spoiler HP6 … désoler …_

**Chapitre 8 (Narrateur absent)**

La caverne était lugubre, c'était pourtant l'endroit préféré du Seigneur des ténèbres… Le mangemort avança d'un air mal assurer vers son Maître, Ce dernier était dos a lui entourer de plusieurs de ces fidèles.

-Alors?

Son maître avait parler d'une voix forte et indifférente … Le serviteur ce mit a trembler et répondit d'une voix frêle :

-Je … j'ai ce que vous m'avez demander, sur l'ordre du Phénix.

Un silence angoissant retint le mangemort de parler, la voix de son maître le fit tressaillir :

-Mais encore? Aller parle!

Il répondit d'une voix encore plus faible :

-Leurs quartiers maître est dans la cabane hurlante … Dumbledore est avec eux, Le garçon de la prophétie que Rogue vous a apporter, il est né, il ce nomme Harry Potter …

La voix de Voldemort coupa son serviteur :

-Harry Potter … Dit-il d'une voix sifflante …

Le jeune homme repris :

-Le fils de James Potter et de Lily Evans …

-Lily Evans … Fille de Moldus celle-ci …

Il prit un instant avant de répondre :

-oui … Dumbledore est plus fort que jamais, il affirme que l'amour est la seule chose qui pourrait vous détruire …

Voldemort ce leva d'un bond et dit d'une voix forte :

-SOTISES! Rien ne peut me détruire! Encore moins l'amour!

Son serviteur ce fit tout petit, Voldemort ce tourna vers lui et dit :

-Tu as autre chose?

-… non …

-Est-ce que tu sais si Amanda fait bien sa mission?

Il hésita encore avant de répondre puis dit enfin :

-Je crois que oui …

Le maître ce retourna et fit un signe énerver à son Serviteur :

-Tu peux partir, je veux savoir quand la prophétie ce réalisera!

Il recula rapidement :

-Oui Maître!

Et il sortie de la caverne, effrayer, et marcha un instant pour finalement retourner chez lui.

**Remus Lupin**

Assied sur mon divan, j'attendais … Je ne savait pas si je devais l'appeler, si sa ce trouvais, elle était avec quelqu'un … et puis habituellement les gens passe noël en famille, non je ne pouvais pas l'appeler, je suis un loup-garou, je ne dois pas tomber amoureux d'elle! Je ne la connais même pas, si sa ce trouve elle ne m'aime pas et de toute manière ce n'est pas une question d'amour ou pas! Je suis un sorcier et elle une Moldue, je suis un loup-garou et elle une Moldue … et je me parle tout seul depuis environ 5 minute … Décide toi Remus ou bien tu vas devenir fou! Bon … Bon je l'appelle !

Je prit le combiner et je composa le numéro que j'avais finit par apprendre par cœur, une voix que je reconnu immédiatement répondit :

-Allo?

J'hésite quelques instant pour enfin répondre :

-Bonjour?

-Remus?

Je suis surpris qu'elle me reconnaisse

-Heu oui s'est moi

Je me sentis rougir et elle dit :

-Je suis contente de vous entendre! Je me demandais si vous alliez m'appeler!

-Et bien voila … Je me sentit devenir de plus en plus rouge. Je ne savait pas comment lui demander, mais a mon plus grand bonheur elle me le demanda avant moi!

-Que faites vous pour noël? Parce que j'ai plein de nourriture mais personne avec moi !

-Quoi il y en auras assez pour nous deux?

-Je ne suis pas certaine mais je crois bien que oui! Mais il vaudrait mieux que vous veniez vérifier, disons demain?

-Je viendrais avec Plaisir!

-Alors disons à 18h00 Remus?

-C'est d'accord!

-Et bien a demain, Salut!

-Salut …

Je raccroche lentement le téléphone, surpris par ce qu'il vient de ce passer et tout de même exaspérer, je tombe enfin amoureux et d'une Moldue! Je n, ai rien contre les moldues mais déjà une sorcière dans mon état c'est compliquer alors elle … Mais bon, je ferais de mon mieux!

Je me laisse tomber sur mon divan et je finit par m'endormir, d'un sommeil pour la première fois sans rêves …

**Sirius Black (Petit bonus )**

C'était les vacances et moi et Saphira devions passer notre journée séparément … Elle affirmait avoir des choses a faire (des achats plutôt XD) et moi ben je décide d'en faire autant

Je vais au chemin de traverse pour acheter des cadeaux à tout le monde, Pour James et Lily j'opte pour un album avec les photos que j'ai pris depuis notre enfance jusqu à la naissance de Harry. Pour Peter je ne sais pas trop encore, je verrais plus tard et pour Remus, je lui réserve une petite surprise (héhé). Après mes achats je retourne chez moi, Saphira n'est pas encore la et je commence a m'inquiéter il commence a faire noir … ou peut-t-elle bien être !

Je me pose toute sorte de questions, émettant toutes sorte d'hypothèses jusqu a ce que finalement elle apparaisse devant moi, furieux je lui dit :

-Mais enfin ou était tu! Je m'inquiétais à la fin!

Elle s'avança vers moi et m'embrassa

-C'est vrai Sirius? Comme c'est gentil!

-Ben je suis toujours gentil …

J'avais l'impression parfois qu'elle m'ensorcelait … J'aurais voulue continuer la discutions, mais j'en avait plus envie, et ça ne coordonnait pas très bien ensemble …

_A suivre … Mardi que de suspense hein XD En fait je l'ai terminer Dimanche soir ce chapitre mais sa me fait une soirée de relaxation pour les autres soirées héhé _

_Et Merci a : _

_Lisou52_

_Lily oasis black_

_Boo Sullyvan_

_Steven_

_Jubilee003_

_Moi (pas moi moi mais moi sé une personne lol)_

_Hihihi _

_Byexxx Karuin _


	9. Chapter 9

**Et si ils n'étaient pas morts?**

_Tourlou pour un nouveau chapitre … Hey je voulait vous dire, en postant cette histoire je n'aurais jamais crue qu'elle aurais du succès lolll donc je me dit que vous aimez les maraudeurs autant que moi … ces derniers temps je m'amuse a trouver tout ce que je peut sur les maraudeurs, j'ai plusieurs images très jolie et je suis en train de faire un casting complet sur eux , genre de leurs enfance jusqu a aujourd'hui , je prend des acteurs et je les imagines plus jeunes (le fun c'est de trouver des acteur jeunes -.-) c'est très drôle , j'ai déjà trouver Remus … Vous avez vue amityville ? j'ai prit le plus jeune des petit garçon. Bon enfin si vous avez MSN venez me dire un petit coucou : ont parleras des maraudeurs XD_

_Ps : Tout le chapitre ce déroule en même temps._

**Chapitre 9 : Noël (Remus)**

Je venais de descendre de l'autobus qui m'avait emmené dans le village moldus où vivait Kathy. Elle m'avais donné son adresse et il ne me restait plus qu'à trouver sa maison, ce ne fut pas si difficile et j'aboutit rapidement devant une jolie petite maison blanche, décorer pour noël, je reste quelques instants a la contempler et enfin je me décide à cogner à sa porte, un aboiement sonore ce fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit doucement, Kathy ce tenais là dans l'embrasure de la porte, avec s'est beaux cheveux Châtains-blond légèrement boucler, et ces yeux noisettes un peu comme les miens, elle portait une jolie petite robe rouge, j'était bouche bée devant sa beauté, je réussi finalement a articuler :

-Kathy … Tu es magnifique!

Elle me souris puis me fait signe d'entré, son chien vint rapidement vers moi et ce mit a me sentir nerveusement, j'entend Kathy me dire :

-Attention, il n'aime pas les autres personnes habituellement …

Mais elle s'arrêta avant d'écarter son chien de moi parce que ce dernier c'était mit a me lécher la main affectueusement, elle repris en riant :

-Et bien, ont dirais qu'il t'apprécies! C'est bon signe!

Moi je regardais toujours sont chien, j'avais ma petite idée du pourquoi il m'aimais … C'était un chien de grosseur moyenne à poil long, complètement noir, il me rappelait Sirius.

Nous allons nous asseoir dans la cuisine, elle me sert un verre de vin pendant que le souper continuais de cuire, nous parlons longuement sans jamais ce lasser et nous commençons finalement à manger, il y avait effectivement beaucoup de nourriture et nous avions manger à notre faim et même au delà de la gourmandise! Ensuite pour digéré un peu, nous décidions d'aller ce promener à l'extérieur, dehors tout était blanc et de minuscules flocons de neige tombais sur le sol en donnant l'impression que tout brillait autour de nous.

Après environ quinze minutes de marche nous avions aboutit dans un petit parc et nous nous étions arrêter sur un banc, Kathy posa sa tête sur moi et je la laissa faire, peut-être parce que j'appréciais ce geste, ensuite elle releva la tête et me fixa longuement dans les yeux pour me déclarer :

-Remus, je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi …

Elle marqua une pause, pour me laisser le temps d'avaler tout ça, moi j'était figer par cette déclaration, elle me regardais et ce mit a sourire pour finalement m'embrasser, je fit un geste pour l'en empêcher mais finalement je la laissa faire et je prit vite goût a ce baiser. Après s'être embrasser passionnément nous reprirent le chemin vers sa maison sans vraiment parler, nous savions que l'un et l'autres nos sentiment était partager et nous n'avions pas besoin de ce le dire.

Arriver devant sa porte et me déclara en tournant la poigner :

-Je veut qu'on ce revoit …

Je la regarde en souriant et je dis :

-J'ai passer une merveilleuse soirée Kathy, je vais te rappeler et j'espère que nous allons nous revoirs aussi!

Elle me souris encore plus, m'embrassa rapidement sur le nez puis disparue dans sa maison … Moi je retourna bêtement vers le parc, et en surveillant que personne ne me remarque je transplante chez moi ou je passe le reste de ma soirée a pensée a Kathy, et a la manière que je vais la présenter aux autres!

**James et Lily (narrateur absent)**

La journée passa assez rapidement, les derniers achats effectuer James et Lily ce rejoignirent dans la soirée a la maison. James remarqua la beauté de Lily, elle portait une jolie robe beige qui mettait ses cheveux roux en valeurs et James lui avait opter pour une tenue propre mais tout de même décontracter..

Lorsque Harry fut coucher ils commencèrent a manger le souper que Lily avait concocter mais James restait fébrile et était impatient que le souper ce termine ce qui arriva même si sa lui parut des heures, quand Lily eut avaler sa dernier bouché, il lui prit la main et la serras avec affection pour enfin ce mettre a genou devant elle, il pouvais lire dans ses yeux toute l'incrédulité du monde et il savait qu'il avait choisis le bon moment, après quelques minutes il déclara enfin :

-Lily, voudrais tu m'épouser et de ce fait devenir Madame Potter?

Il eut un long instant de silence, ou James attendait fébrilement qu'elle réagisse quand finalement il vit des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux et elle ce jeta dans ses brans en pleurant et en disant par-dessus :

-… Oui James … Je veux t'épouser!

…

**Sirius Black**

Nous avions passé la journée ensemble à préparer le réveillon (décoration, nourritures etc. …) des heures mouvementées à plutôt rire et nous amusez comme des enfants que de travailler. Dans la soirée Saphira Portait une robe bleu marin qui était magnifique avec ses longs cheveux noirs. Après le souper nous nous partagions les cadeaux que nous avions achetés l'un pour l'autre, elle me donna le mien je l'ouvrit et souris en voyant une nouvelle robe de sorcier (les autres était quelques peut déchirer si vous voyez ce que je veut dire … ha ce brave Remus …) Et moi je lui tendit celui que j'avais acheter pour elle, je resta surpris de son expression, jamais je ne l'avais vue comme cela, elle semblait, touchée … elle me regarda bouche bée et tenait dans ces main la fine chaîne en or que je lui avait donné, il y avait son nom d'écrit en tout petit (vraiment je suis trop bon pour trouver des cadeaux héhé) Je m'approcha d'elle pour la lui glisser dans le cou et quand j'eus terminée elle me serras dans ces bras, pour la première fois, je ne sentit pas son parfum … je sentit des larmes coulés sur mon épaules je dit en la regardant :

-Saphira? Tu pleures?

Elle renifla doucement et me dit :

-je … jamais personne ne m'avais fait un aussi beaux cadeau Sirius, c'est magnifique …

Je l'écartai doucement de moi en la tenant par les épaules et je lui dit le plus sérieusement du monde :

-Je t'aime vraiment Saphira …

Elle hésita quelque instant et ce cola contre moi puis dit :

-… moi aussi …

….

_Voila j,ai terminer ce chapitre, bon pour vos reviews , ya plusieurs avis différent , Annabella … (sé sa ? minute) pentoute sé Amanda lolll m'enfin c'est qui elle … Kathy? Saphira ? Une inconnue … m'enfin bon je ne vous le dit pas vous le saurez bien assez vite héhé … merci encore même si je doit écrire mes chapitres durant les cours lolll dsl prof de bio de m'être endormit -.- bof sé pas grave tant que je fait pas sa en math héhé bon et bien ont ce revoit pour le prochain chapitre que je m'efforce de poster demain mais cette semaine je vais être un peu préoccuper par autre chose genre la radio , le spectacle vendredi mais déjà que j,ai pas de théâtre cette année vous etes chanceux lolll m'enfin je vais me forcer ! _

_Byexxx Karuin_


	10. Chapter 10

**Et si ils n'étaient pas morts?**

_Wohaaa! Le 10 ieme chapitre héhé le dernier qui seras vraiment joyeux lolll j'aime bien ce chapitre peut-être mon préféré avec celui d'avant je veut dire merci au nouvelles personnes qui m'ont envoyer des reviews et a tout les autre qui m'en envoie depuis le début je veut dire merci aussi a Jubilee qui me supporte quand je parle de mon histoire loll et qui me donne des idées merci a Lily aussi et tout les autres XD_

_Mon dernier chapitre avant une semaine ou deux je pense a moins que j'ai vraiment des temps libres et je ne pense pas que sa arrive beaucoup ces temps ci … peut-être plus dans deux semaines quoi que ce seras mes examens, enfin dites vous que je ne plublirais plus un chapitre par soir mrd avant un certain temps lol m'enfin quoi qu'il en soit je ne sait pas quand je publierais ce chapitre la, peut-être qu'il seras terminer ce soir qui sait! Bon aller bonne lecture et a la prochaine _

**Chapitre 10 : (Narrateur absent)**

Le lendemain de noël, les quatre maraudeurs c'étaient regrouper dans la maison de Remus pour fêter leurs petit lendemain de veille traditionnel, ils échangeais leurs cadeaux riait de tout et de rien comme dans le bon vieux temps, parlant des dernière nouvelles et de ce qui c'était passer pour noel, James ouvrit la discutions avec un air suffisant qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, Sirius lui donna une grande claque dans le dos qui eut pour effet de l'expédier a l'autre bout de la pièce en lui faisant signe de parler, James reprit un air normal et dit au autres :

-J'ai demander a Lily de m'épouser …

Les autres firent un grand sourire, en fait ils ce doutaient bien qu'un jour ou l'autre ils ce marieraient mais que James ai fait sa demande a noël c'était particulièrement bien.

-En plus d'être Papa, tu va être un homme marier, bon sang c'est trop en même temps même pour toi James! Lança Sirius en riant fortement.

James le regarda méchamment et répliqua durement :

-quoi tu crois que je n'en serais pas capable? Que je serais un mauvais mari?

Remus répondit avant Sirius afin d'éviter une bagarre général avec leurs nourritures :

-Non non, il blague … ont ouvre les cadeaux?

Il savait que Sirius était beaucoup trop enfantins pour refuser de déballer sont cadeaux. Ce dernier ce leva et alla chercher un sac qu'il tendit a Remus :

-Oui et ont commence par toi, tient ouvre le

Lupin ce méfia de sont air malicieux mais ouvrit tout de même le paquet, il ne fut pas tout a fait surpris d'en sortir un collier a puce, il vit les autres rire a s'en décrocher la mâchoire autour de lui il dit a Sirius :

-Hahaha … très très drôle patmol … Tu n'as pas mieux que ça?

Sirius s'essuyais les yeux tellement il avait rit et fit signe a Remus de regarder plus loin dans le sac, Remus fut heureux de trouver un bon sac de chocolat de toutes les formes, un cadeau bien plus satisfaisant!

-Voila qui est mieux! Mais il fut surprit de voir la mine déconfite de Peter et James.

-quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Ils sortirent tout les deux leurs cadeaux pour Remus et c'était tout les deux des boites de chocolats, Remus ne semblait pas déçu pour autant et les pris avec joie tout en disant :

-Ho … vous savez que j'aime beaucoup le chocolat

Les autres retrouvèrent le sourire et James demanda a Sirius :

-Et toi qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour noël?

Il répondit en volant un chocolat à Remus qui tentait désespérément de les cacher des mains voleuse de ses amis :

-Ben … j'était avec Saphira, ont n'à passer une belle soirée, je crois qu'elle a beaucoup apprécié le collier que je lui ai acheté, je ne l'ai jamais vue dans cet état, elle n'était pas comme d'habitude, elle semblait, vraiment heureuse!

James répondit :

-Je suis content que sa aille bien pour vous deux, tient voila mon cadeau!

Il tendit une boite a Sirius, il l'ouvrit et découvrit la carte du maraudeur, une carte qu'il avait fabriquer étant plus jeune a l'école qui renfermait tout les secret de l'école, il ne l'avait pas revue depuis leurs 4 me année une soirée ou Rusard les avaient attraper et leurs avait confisquer la carte. Il trouva aussi plusieurs farce et attrapes de chez Zonko, Il sourit en voyant tout cela et remercia James, Ensuite la conversation ce tourna vers Peter.

-Et toi Peter qu'a tu fait pour noël? Avait demander Sirius en avalant un bonbon qui le faisait japper, quelque chose qui lui était tout de même familier. Le jeune homme un peu rondouillet répondit :

-Ben … heu… j'était chez moi … je n'ai rien fait …

-Ha bon …

Les trois autres lui lancèrent tous le cadeau qu'ils lui avait acheter, Il y avait plusieurs morceaux de fromage ainsi que des baguette magique ensorceler. Les autres partagèrent les derniers cadeaux et l'instant que Lupin redoutait le plus arriva, ce fut James qui lui posa la question :

-Et toi Remus? Qua tu fais pour le réveillon?

Il tentait de ne pas rougir mais ce fut peine perdue il répondit, inutilement :

-… Je, j'ai rien fait …

Il voyait déjà le sourire de Sirius et ce dernier dit :

-Tu mens! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait hier?

Remus céda, il savait qu'il ne pouvais rien contre ses amis et de toute manière ils aurait bien finit par l'apprendre.

-Et bien, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un! Voila!

Le silence ce fit dans la pièce et les autres ce mirent a le regarder avide de commentaire, Sirius demanda :

-Et elle est comment?

Il répondit rapidement :

-Ho … elle est très bien …

-Mais encore …? Dit James.

-Et bien … voila je l'avais rencontrer voila quelques jour dans un village moldus ou j'avais quelques petites choses a acheter …

Sirius le coupa rapidement :

-C'est donc une moldus … et puis qu'est-ce que sa fait Remus … tu sait bien que nous avons rien contres les moldus voyons et toi non plus a ce que je sache.

Remus le coupa fortement :

-Ce n'est pas le problème … enfin ne fait pas comme si de rien était! Je suis un loup-garou voila le problème!

-Ha enfin Lupin! Commence à vivre un peu! Tu ne resteras pas seul toute ta vie sous prétexte que tu as un petit inconvénient de fourrure, tu le mérites plus que personnes d'autre cette fille!

-Arrête de parler de ma maladie comme si ce n'était rien! Enfin Sirius! C'est une moldus, si elle finit par l'apprendre elle va devenir folle!

-Tu ne lui dit pas alors c'est tout!

-Non ce n'est pas tout … je ne peut pas avoir d'enfant, si j'ai un enfant il pourrais devenir un loup-garou et je n'ai pas le droit!

-Ben ya des moyens de ne pas avoir d'enfant, tu lui dit c'est tout…

-C'est moyens ne sont pas toujours fiable et je ne peut pas prendre cette chance!

James décida de ce mêler a la conversation et dit :

-Enfin, Sirius a raison Remus, il y a des risques je le sait bien, mais ce n'est pas dans la nature de l'homme de rester seul, je crois que tu devrais nous présenter cette fille, nous te dirons si elle te convient …

Un sourire malicieux apparut sur le visage des deux garçons ce qui apaisa Remus, il savait qu'il pouvais toujours compter sur ses deux la pour lui remonter le moral. Le téléphone ce mit a sonner ce qui tira Remus de sa rêverie, mais avant meme qu'il puisse faire un geste Sirius avait déjà décrocher le combiner et disait :

-Oui allo ?

Une voix féminine apparue a l'autre bout ce qui fit sourire Sirius, Remus devina déjà qui c'était et essayait de lui arracher le téléphone, Sirius continuais :

-Qui est la?

-C'est Kathy … hum ce n'est pas Remus ça hein?

-Et non! Moi je suis Sirius Black la nounou de ce cher Remus qui est incapable de ce garder seul, malheureusement …

-Hum oui j'avais déjà remarquer … il est la?

-Oui oui, il pleur dans son coin attend je vais te le passer comme sa tu pourras peut-être le consoler!

Il tendit le combiner a Remus, ce dernier était essouffler par tout les efforts qu'il avait mener pour reprendre le téléphone :

-Allo Kathy? Excuse les ils sont un peu fou!

-Ce sont tes amis, hum amical

-Oui très ! Enfin sa va?

-Oui, je voulait savoir quand nous pourrions ce revoir?

-Et bien, demain je ne fais rien, je pourrais passer te chercher et nous pourrions faire quelque chose …

-Il y a un bon film au cinéma, sa te dirais d'aller le voir?

-Oui sa me dirais bien

-D'accord alors a demain Remus

Il raccrocha le téléphone et fut assaillit d'une tonne d'oreiller, avec un Sirius qui le menaçais de venir avec lui demain a son rendez-vous …

Il était heureux de cette soirée, ce que les autres lui avait dit l'avais beaucoup réconforter, tout les craintes qu'il avait avec Kathy, était toujours la, mais maintenant il avait qu'une envie, celle de foncé et de ne pas regarder derrière!

_Voila! Je l'ai terminer ce soir finalement c'est bien loll m'enfin je ne sait pas a quand iras le prochain chapitre mais bon des que je le pourrais je l'écrirais promis mais 10 chapitres c'est bien pour un début non? _

_Et bien byexxx Karuin_


	11. Chapter 11

**Et si ils n'étaient pas morts?**

_Voila voila je l'écris ce chapitre _

_Ce chapitre ce déroule dans la nuit du petit réveillon que les maraudeurs ont eu, quand chacun retourne chez soit, enfin une petite partie du chapitre._

**Chapitre 11 (Sirius Black)**

Je venais de transplaner chez moi, toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, donc Saphira devait dormir, je me rendit à la salle de bain pour me laver un peu, car disons que notre soirée avait été assez mouvementée chez Remus, j'était assez collant et j'avais plusieurs plumes d'oreiller un peu partout sur moi, Saphira ne serais sûrement pas ravie si je venait me coller sur elle dans le lit, dégoûtant comme je suis!

Je me lave rapidement car je ne tiens plus debout, je suis fatigué et racquer je sens tous les muscles de mon corps. J'entre doucement dans la chambre, je fait une petite lumière pas forte du tout avec ma baguette et je me met en pyjamas, en entrant dans le lit je me colle contre Saphira et je remarque avec grande joie qu'elle tient la chaîne que je lui ai donné coller contre elle, la tenant fermement dans ces mains. Je décide de ne pas la réveiller et je m'endors rapidement, un sommeil dénuder de rêve.

**Le lendemain (Amanda Jedusor)**

Je sortie de mon lit doucement, pour ne pas réveiller la personne a coté de moi, je prit ma baguette rapidement et je transplana dans le repaire de mon père, j'avais sentit la marche chauffer doucement mon épaule et je savait qu'il voulait ma parler, a moi et a moi seule, en apparaissant devant lui je l'entend déjà me dire de sa voix doucereuse :

-Et puis Amanda … ta mission, comment ce déroule t'elle?

Je ne savais pas que répondre, j'avais peur de lui, et en même temps je ne voulais pas me laisser dominer, je répondis, malgré moi d'une voix mal assurée :

-Je … Elle avance Père …

Il devait avoir remarquer que je lui cachais quelque chose car il ce tourna lentement vers moi et me dit :

-Silence … Amanda, tu sais ce que tu as a faire, ce n'est pourtant pas compliquer, cet imbécile, en désignant un mangemort de dos que je ne voyait pas, doit me donner des renseignement et toi je voulait que tu détruise le groupe, en commencent par ce Black, tue le !

Je sentait déjà ma gorge ce serrer, je tenait fermement la chaîne que Sirius m'avais donné, espérant que mon père ne la remarque pas, mais en vain, il s'approcha rapidement de moi et m'ouvris la main pour enfin prendre la chaîne, il me regarda, d'un air dégoûter et me dit :

-Tu es tombée amoureuse de lui ingrate! Tu me désobéi ouvertement, me dénigre devant mes fidels serviteurs … Si tu n'était pas ma fille tu serais déjà punie pour cet affront …

Je sentait mon cœur ce serrer, allait t-il me tuer … Mon propre père? Il poursuivit avant que je ne dise quoi que ce soit :

-Mais je vais te laisser une dernière chance, une chance de faire tes preuves auprès de moi, tue Sirius Black, et tu seras récompenser, ignore moi, et je te tuerais, de mes propres mains. Maintenant hors de ma vue!

Je ne me fit pas prier deux fois, déjà j'avais transplaner chez moi, je regardais Sirius qui dormait toujours a point fermer, je détourna le regard et sentit des larmes couler sur mes joues, toutes ma vie j'avais fait ce que mon père voulait que je fasse, mais maintenant je n'était plus la même, j'aimais Sirius, et je ne voulait pas le tuer, mais je devais le faire!

Je sortit rapidement de la chambre ne sachant pas que faire … Si je ne faisait pas ce que Voldemort voulait que je fasse j'allais être tuer, dans l'autre cas, c'était Sirius qui mourrais, et moi j'en mourrais!

Pour m'empêcher de pleurer plus fort je me mordait la lèvre inférieur, si fortement que je sentit le sang couler dans ma bouche, incapable de me retenir plus je me mit a pleurer pour de vrai et pour de bon, c'était la première fois que je pleurais, la première fois que j'éprouvais de l'amour pour quelqu'un et la dernière fois que je faisais ce que mon père me disait de faire,

Je savais que je serais incapable de tuer Sirius, j'aimais mieux mourir que de voir celui que j'aime plus que tout au monde mourir par ma faute. Je décidai d'agir, et j'avais besoin d'aide pour cela.

**Remus Lupin**

Je venais de me réveiller, j'était habillé de mon pyjamas, un habit simple composer d'un short et d'un chandail moyennement long et je venais de commencer a manger une omelette au jambon quand tout a coup quelqu'un apparut devant moi, manquant de me faire mourir étouffer avec ma boucher d'omelette (vous vous rappeler que j'ai tendance a prendre des bouchées plus grosse que nature?) Je reconnais immédiatement Saphira, la copine de Sirius, voyant qu'elle semble effrayer et pas du tout dans son état normal je m'abstiens de tout commentaire et je la laisse parler :

-Remus … tu doit m'aider, je doit te parler …

J'avale ma boucher et je lui fis signe de parler :

-Tu dois me promettre de m'écouter jusqu'au bout et de ne pas avoir peur ou d'avoir d'autres réactions affoler.

Je fronce les sourcils, intriguer et je dit :

-… Promis.

-Merci …

Elle prend une grande respiration, s'approche de moi et lève sa manche, ce que je voit me fait m'étouffer avec quelques chose d'imaginaire, je me lève d'un bond et je la regarde bizarrement je dit finalement :

-Tu es un mangemort! Je savais que nous devions nous méfier de toi!

Elle ne sembla pas étonner de ma réaction mais fit un minuscule sourire :

-Tu parles de te méfier de moi alors que toi tu es un loup-garou?

Je me sentit devenir tout petit tout d'un coup, comment pouvais t-elle le savoir? Sirius lui avait-t-il dit? Elle sembla comprend mon interrogation parce qu'elle dit :

-Sirius ne m'a rien dit, je l'ai deviné, enfin j'ai fait le lien. Et nous avons tout les deux nos petits secret, je ne dirais rien si tu m'écoute d'accord?

J'acquiesce lentement et j'écoute ce qu'elle a à me dire :

-Bon pour commencer Remus, je ne m'appelle pas Saphira, mais Amanda … Amanda Jedusor.

En entendant ce nom, je sentis mon cœur faire un bond, Jedusor, comme Tom Elvis Jedusor, alias, Lord Voldemort.

-tu …

Elle me coupa rapidement pour enfin dire :

-Oui je suis la fille de Voldemort … mais écoute moi Remus! C'est pour cela que je suis ici! Mon père m'avais donné pour mission de recueillir des informations sur l'ordre du phénix et d'ensuite tuer Sirius … ce que je faisait au début, avec quelques filtres d'amour, je parvenait a soutirer facilement des informations sans que Sirius ne s'en rende compte, mais au fils des jours, je me suis attacher a lui si bien que j'ai arrêter de me servir des filtres, j'ai arrêter toute communication avec Voldemort et je suis devenue toujours de plus en plus proche de Sirius, jusqu a un tel point que je suis tomber amoureuse de lui.

J'avais une question et je décidai de la poser maintenant :

-Et les informations que tu as données a Voldemort …

Elle me coupa encore et dit :

-Ho rien de bien important, crois-moi …

Je m'approchai rapidement d'elle, j'étais en colère, quelque chose venait de me faire réagir :

-Non c'est très important! Dumbledore a nommer Sirius gardien du secret des Potter, le secret sur la naissance de Harry et sur l'endroit ou ils habitent, les temps sont dangereux …

Elle me coupa encore et dit :

-Oui j'ai entendue dire que Harry Potter était celui qui réaliserais la prophétie, et mon père feras tout pour l'en empêcher, mais je n'ai rien révéler sur cette prophétie … je te le jure Remus! Crois moi!

Je la regardais, ne sachant plus que croire, elle semblait sincère mais je ne pouvais pas seulement me fier à mon instinct.

-Remus … vous n'aurez qua changer le gardien du secret si nous ne me croyez pas, mais j'ai besoin d'aide, je ne veux pas le tuer, … je ne veut pas! Et si je ne le fais pas il me tueras! Il me la dit qu'il me tuerait.

J'éprouvais maintenant de la pitié et de la tristesse pour elle, si elle disait vrai, c'était effectivement horrible comme situation.

-Tu dois m'aider toi … J'ai confiance en toi car tu sait ce que c'est d'avoir un secret, douloureux, et dangereux pour les autres … Moi je suis dangereuse, mais contrairement a ce que moi je peux faire pour toi, car je suis bien consciente que je ne peut pas faire grand-chose, excuse moi, toi tu peux m'aider…

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire Saph … excuse moi, Amanda, je vais parler avec Dumbledore, pour l'instant, tu dois retourner voir Sirius ne lui dis rien de tout cela pour l'instant, nous verrons plus tard.

Elle me fit un mince sourire, et disparue, elle venait de transplaner, et moi je ne pris pas beaucoup de temps pour transplaner chez Dumbledore …

_Bon voila ce chapitre d'achever … vous vous posez des questions la hein je suis certaine, j'aime ce chapitre quand j'était rendue vers la moitié je me suis dit, non sa ne marcheras pas … car ils doivent changer le gardien du secret, et bien la ils vont le changer … et sans le vouloir ils vont causer leurs pertes … héhéhé a plus tard dans le 12 ieme chapitre _

_Byexxx Karuin_


	12. Chapter 12

**Et si ils n'étaient pas morts?**

_Le chapitre 12 … Bon sa fait un bon bout de temps que je n'ai pas écrit et je ne sait pas encore comment va ce dérouler ce chapitre (puisque j'écris ce mot avant d'écrire mon chapitre). Enfin aller peut-être lire le chapitre 11 pour vous rafraîchir la mémoire ' _

**Chapitre 12 : Amanda Jedusor**

_La suite du précédant chapitre_

Je venais de transplaner dans la maison de Sirius. Je ne savais que penser, Remus avait bien raison de ce méfier de moi, c'était comprenable. Mais je n'aurais jamais crue que j'aimerais autant Sirius, Je devais les convaincres que je ne voulais plus faire ce que mon père attendait de moi …

-Ou était tu?

Je restai figé devant Sirius qui venait de sortir de l'ombre. Je ne l'avais pas entendue et je pensais qu'il dormait toujours. Je répondis, maladroitement :

-Je … je suis sortis simplement …

Il s'avança vers moi et me regarda dans les yeux.

-En transplanant?

Je ferma les yeux, décourager, je n'en pouvais plus de mentir, de lui mentir a lui. J'ai pourtant toujours été une très bonne menteuse.

-J'était chez Remus.

-Chez Remus?

Comment lui avouer tout ce que j'avais dit a Remus, c'était impossible, je devais lui mentir encore, enfin pas tout à fait :

-J'ai voulue lui dire que j'avais découvert son petit secret …

Il ouvrit grand les yeux et dit :

-Quel secret?

Je lui sourit malicieusement et dit :

-Tu aurais dû voir ton visage … «quel secret? » …Son petit problème de poil a chaque pleine lune, Sirius.

-Comment tu as découvert?

-C'était un peu évident enfin … Mais bon. Vous n'avez pas a vous en faire, sa ne me dérange pas du tout qu'il soit un loup-garou … Mais bon c'est tout de même drôle, si il y a bien une personne qui ne ferais pas de mal a une mouche c'est bien Remus, une preuve que l'ont ne doit pas ce fier au apparences…

Il me sourit lentement, s'approche de moi et m'enlace affectueusement, il me souffle à l'oreille :

-Tu es une femme épatante Saphira.

Moi je me dis que je suis une belle menteuse oui.

**Remus Lupin**

Je termine de m'habiller et je transplane devant la maison de James (Parce que c'est la moindre des politesses que de ne pas transplaner dans la maison) Je cogne et ce dernier vient me répondre.

-Bonjour Remus! Entre donc!

J'entre dans sa maison et je salue Lily qui est en train de donner à boire à Harry. Je regarde James et je lui dis :

-Il faut changer le gardien du secret.

Un silence pesant ce fit dans la pièce. James ce mis à rire et dit :

-Quoi Sirius ne tient pas sa langue?

Je lui réponds, très sérieusement.

-Peut-être oui.

James me regarde et semble devenir plus sérieux.

-En fait il a peut-être dit quelque chose sans vraiment le savoir. Mais tu dois me faire confiance je me trompe peut-être ou bien j'ai raison.

-Alors je te nomme gardien du secret?

-Non pas moi …

-Peter alors?

-… Ce serais mieux je pense.

Alors soit je ferais ce que tu me dis … habituellement tu ne te trompe pas.

-Merci.

Je salue Lily et James et je repars en direction de ma maison. Me disant que je devrais parler a Sirius un jour ou l'autre.

**James Potter**

Je regardai Remus Repartir et je me tournai vers Lily inquiet.

-Tu vas faire ce qu'il te dit?

-… Oui … de toute manière Sirius ou Peter comme gardien du secret, ce sont tout de même mes amis, mais j'aimerais comprendre ce que Remus a bien pu vouloir dire.

-rencontrer vous ce soir, seulement vous quatre …

-Peter travaille

-Vous trois alors.

-Oui …d'accord.

**La rencontre des Maraudeurs**

-Passe moi le beurre Remus!

Les maraudeurs venaient de commencer leurs souper, Lily était partie chez Sirius avec Amanda et Harry, les trois garçons pouvaient donc souper en paix. Remus débuta la conversation :

-Sirius … sa va avec Am … Saphira?

Sirius lui lança un regard étonner et dit :

-Ouais pourquoi?

-Non, rien …

Sirius poursuivit la bouche pleine :

-Tu me dis cha parce qu'elle est venue te voir ce matin?

Il releva la tête, étonner et regarda son ami

-Comme le sait tu?

-Elle me l'a dit qu'elle avait découvert ton secret héhé!

-… quel secret?

-Ben devine?

-Que je suis un loup-garou?

-Voila … mon dieu tu n'est pas très rapide ce soir!

-Ah … Elle t'a dis ça …

-Ouais!

Remus baissa la tête vers son assiette, il n'était pas le meilleur des menteurs et il n'avait pas envie de mentir aussi ouvertement. La soirée ce déroula rapidement, rien ne fut lâcher sur l'histoire du gardien du secret, et le lendemain Peter remplaça Sirius, à son grand étonnement.

**Le lendemain, chez les Potter.**

James revint de son travail assez tard ce soir la, Lily avait déjà coucher Harry et elle l'attendait sur le divan dans le salon.

-J'ai eu pas mal de boulot ce soir … dit James en S'asseyant près de Lily.

-J'avais bien remarquer, répliqua cette dernière.

-Harry va bien?

-Oui … c'est un merveilleux bébé!

À cet instant ils purent entendre un grand bruit dans la cuisine, intrigué James ce leva suivit de Lily, lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la cuisine il restèrent stupéfait d'y trouver le Seigneur des Ténèbre. James sortit Immédiatement sa baguette, mais Voldemort la lui enleva immédiatement en ricanant méchamment.

-Où est l'enfant?

-Quoi l'enfant! Vous ne toucherez pas à mon fils! Jamais! Lança James.

Lily était déjà partie en haut, chercher Harry, mais Voldemort Transplana dans la chambre de Harry Surprenant Lily, cette dernière ce mit à Hurler en le voyant. Elle attrapa Harry dans ces bras, le tenant fortement contre elle.

Voldemort pointa sa baguette sur Harry et Lily et dit :

-Avada Kedavra!

Une grande lumière verte les enveloppa, Lily ne criais plus … elle tomba par terre tenant toujours Harry contre elle. Voldemort s'approcha d'eux et dit à Lily :

-Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix!

James arriva a cet instant dans la chambre, Remus et Sirius apparurent également en transplanant. James ce tourna vers eux et dit :

-Emmener Harry avec vous!

Remus qui était le plus proche attrapa rapidement Harry ainsi que Lily et Transplana immédiatement, Sirius et James affrontèrent Voldemort …

Remus Apparue dans la maison de Kathy, tenant Harry et Lily contre lui, Kathy sortit de sa chambre et arriva, stupéfaite dans le Salon :

-Remus … mais qu'est-ce … Mon dieu!

Elle venait d'apercevoir les deux autre personnes qui accompagnais Remus, elle les reconnu aussitôt. Remus les déposa par terre et prit le pouls de Lily, constatant avec tristesse qu'elle était morte … il vérifia Harry mais fut surpris de constater qu'il ne faisait que dormir …

-comment … ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il remarqua la cicatrice sur le front du jeune Potter. Il regarda Kathy et lui tendit Harry.

-Écoute, je vais t'expliquer, mais pas maintenant d'accord!

Il sortit à l'extérieur, ce disant qu'elle devait être assez éprouver pour la soirée et transplanta chez James, Ce dernier ce précipita sur lui et dit :

-Harry! Lily?

Remus avala lentement et dit :

-Harry va bien. Mais … Lily … Elle est morte James …

James ce sentit défaillir, Remus le rattrapa et l'aida à s'asseoir sur le divan, Remus demanda :

-Et Voldemort?

Sirius s'avança vers eux et dit :

-Disparue … aussitôt que tu es partit avec Harry, nous ne l'avons pas revu … il ne semblait pas en forme …

_Et voila terminé ce 12 ieme chapitre ' je suis désoler d'avoir prit autant de temps pour l'écrire … et ce n'est pas mon préféré … j'ai eu de la difficulté a l'écrire et je n'aime pas ce chapitre, pourtant je crois bien que c'est le plus long lol m'enfin j'espère que vous aller tout de même l'aimer XD et ont ce revoit pour le prochain chapitre ! _


	13. Chapter 13

**Et si ils n'étaient pas morts?**

_Bon alors voici donc le chapitre 13 Merci encore pour toute vos reviews c'est super! _

**Chapitre 13 : Sirius Black**

-Peter … Peter Pettigrown, je vais le tuer … ho oui que je vais le tuer … et je vais tellement le faire souffrir!

Je venais de quitter la maison des Potter, J'était en colère contre Remus qui venait de tout nous expliquer … Ce que Peter avait fait, ce que Saphira … ou je veux dire cette chère Amanda Jedusor! Oui Jedusor! Je me dégoûte moi-même … Mais pour l'instant, je vais tuer le responsable de tout Ceci …

-Bonjour Peter!

-S…Sirius … Sirius! … Est-ce que ça va? Me répondit-t-il.

Je le regarde méchamment, je sent un sourire cruel orné mes lèvres.

-Moi je vais bien Peter … Mais ce n'est pas le cas de toi sale TRAITRE!

Je m'avançais dangereusement vers lui, Nous étions dans une rue de Moldus, certain venait de m'entendre Hurler et plusieurs sortirent la tête de leurs maison, d'autres sortait dans la rue. Mais je m'en fichais, j'allais le tuer … Il nous avait Trahis! Nous ses amis! Les Maraudeurs!

Il recula en disant :

-Attend Sirius … tu te trompe je n'ai rien fait!

-Ha Oui? Alors pourquoi tu reviens sur les lieux du crime Peter? Où est ton Maître? Il a disparue ma parole!

Je sortit ma baguette et la pointa sur lui, il ce mit a reculer, apeuré.

-Arrête Sirius … Je … Il m'a obliger tu comprend!

-J'aurais préféré MOURIR! Que de faire du mal a mes amis … mais pas toi hein sale Lâche!

-O…Oui … tu as bien raison, je suis lâche, je ne suis pas courageux comme toi Sirius …

-LA FERME!

J'avançai vers lui très rapidement, il sortit sa baguette dans un geste désespéré, mais je la lui enlevai rapidement, il tomba par terre et ce mit à me supplier.

-Endoloris!

Je le voit ce tordre de douleur par le sort que je vient de lui lancer, je n'ai jamais été aussi enragé de toute ma vie … il va mourir! J'entend des policier Moldus arriver … Je m'en fiche toujours … James arrive près de moi, je l'ignore, je ne pense qu'a une seule chose … tuer Peter … tuer ce traite…

-Sirius! Non Arrête! Me dit James.

Moi je pointe encore une fois ma baguette sur Peter et je hurle :

-Aveda Kedavra!

Je voit mon sort ce rendre jusqu'a Peter … une grande fumée s'élève et … plus rien … plus rien! Je l'ai tuer! … non attendez, un rat! … Il y a un rat … James le voit aussi, mais nous sommes les seuls … des policiers ce jette sur moi.

-NONNN! IL N'EST PAS MORT! Il n'est pas mort!

Mais c'est trop tard. Il est déjà rendu loin, moi je me débats, j'ai perdu ma baguette et quelqu'un m'assomme. Je ne vois plus rien.

**Amanda Jedusor :**

Je suis avec James et Remus. L'atmosphère est horrible, moi je me sens mal, toute cette histoire est de ma faute, même si Remus s'exaspère à me faire comprendre que je n'y suis pour rien, je vois dans le visage de James qu'il m'en veut. C'est Katy, la petite amie à Lupin qui garde Harry, même si elle ne comprend rien à cette histoire et qu'elle a peur, elle a insister pour ce rendre utile. Une fille très gentille. Pas comme moi.

Nous nous rendons au Ministère de la magie, pour le procès de Sirius. Nous sommes inquiets, mais nous avons des preuves pour le discriminer. Le fait bien sûr que Peter était un animagis, qu'il était mangemort et qu'il a causé la mort de Lily Potter. Mais Sirius l'a quand même attaqué, et si ils ne nous croient pas qu'il c'est transformer en rat, il auras tout de même une peine de prison … Moi j'ai peur, J'aime Sirius, mais lui, maintenant qu'il sait la vérité à quoi pense t-il? Voudras t-il encore me voir? Moi la fille de Voldemort?

**Le Procès de Sirius Black**

**Remus Lupin**

Je vins m'asseoir à l'avant avec James et Amanda. La salle commence à ce remplir et en un rien de temps le procès commence. Sirius entre dans la salle, son regard a changé, il semble, désespéré. C'est normal, il a peur, mais nous savons tous qu'il est innocent, Peter n'est pas mort et nous allons le prouver!

Je n'écoute pas vraiment, un procès sorcier ressemble beaucoup à un procès Moldus sauf qu'il n'y a pas d'avocat. Chacun apporte son élément et les juges décident du sort du condamné avec toutes les informations recueillit. Les juges connaissent l'histoire de l'attaque de Voldemort, je soupçonne Dumbledore d'y être pour quelque chose … ensuite la famille de Peter commence à débattre sur le fait que leur fils est bien trop gentil, qu'il ne pourrais jamais faire une tel chose. Et finalement vient notre tour de défendre Sirius. James raconte toute l'histoire … raconte aussi la capacités de transformation de Peter etc. …

Quelques heures passe et il vient enfin le temps pour le juries de prendre une décision sur le sort de Sirius Black.

Nous nous croisons tous les doigts, ils font leurs blablas habituels … nous gardes en haleine pendant plusieurs minutes et enfin nous revêlle leurs choix.

Lorsqu'il nous annoncèrent leurs choix, j'ai sentit Amanda fondre en larme a coté de moi, moi-même j'était encore sous le choc pour dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, coupable, ils l'avait nommé coupable. Je vis le regard de Sirius, il était visiblement apeuré, sa peine était de deux ans à Askaban. James avait le regard dans le vide … en quelques heures, notre univers c'était effondré, a moi, James et à Amanda. James venait de perdre sa femme et son meilleur ami, il ne lui restait qu'un fils, dont il avait la charge tout seul, moi j'avais perdue une amie et un ami, Amanda avait perdu l'homme de sa vie.

…

_Et voila pour ce chapitre que j'aime bien en fait … Sadique moi? Non XD lolll vous allez me détester je sent pour Sirius hein? Mais que voulez vous je devais l'envoyer quelques temps à Askaban héhéhé _

_Comment vous trouver ce chapitre, certainement meilleur que l'autre non? Enfin c'est mon opinion! J'ai pas fait tout ce que voulais faire … j'ai dit qu'elle était légèrement dramatique mon histoire XD c'est pas finit lolll_

_Byexxx _

_**Karuin**_


End file.
